The Other Pilgrimage
by rm-c
Summary: Yuna is not the only summoner in Spira. This is the story of another summoner's pilgrimage to Zanarkand and his struggles to get there.
1. Prologue

****

PROLOGUE 

To the west of the blue seas of Besaid lay the tiny archipelago of Hadura; its main island is home to no temple, so very few ever stop on this small chain of islands which is mostly composed of uninhabited islets. Life here is pretty much the same as anywhere else in Spira. All live under constant vigilance in fear of an attack from Sin and its spawn. No longer do the children play their carefree games in the beautiful beaches of Hadura nor under the glorious emerald canopy of this island's rich forests for mighty fiends lurk not too far away. 

Ever since the Calm of High Summoner Braska ended, the people of this archipelago have prayed dutifully for a powerful summoner to put a stop to Sin's reign terror, even if only for a while. Their prayers were answered the day that Lady Yuna of Besaid, daughter of High Summoner Braska began her pilgrimage to Zanarkand. But a week after this joyful event Hadura's own summoner, Landien – son of Darion and his guardians, Ilised – son of Filus, and Lydia – his younger sister began their own pilgrimage. But Hadura did not rejoice on this normally happy occasion for its people did not have much faith in them. 

You see - Landien and Lydia, natives of the main island, are the children of a marriage between a man of Yevon and an Al Bhed heretic. Ever since they were children, they have been ostracized and teased by their fellows because of their heritage. Not many would associate themselves with this family except for a brave few who believed that everyone and anyone who believed in the teachings of Yevon, even an Al Bhed, should be welcomed into their fold, but even these few, treaded carefully. On one of the smaller islands, an Al Bhed child named Ilised, who was taken in by one of the childless couples of the island when he was found alone next to the bodies of his dead parents, lived much the same way. Ilised was cast-out, hated and feared by his peers. But when these three met one day on a trading excursion between the islands, they became inseparable, forcing Ilised's adoptive parents to leave him up to the willingly given care of Darion and his Al Bhed wife, Larra on the main island. 

Unfortunately, even after having found a strong friendship, their childhood was anything but easy. The other children constantly bullied this trio; their peers sometimes pelted them with rocks when Darion and Larra were not watching, the other children's parents would always turn their heads at this and ignore their offspring's cruel and violent behavior. The bruises that the trio would sustain would either go unexplained or covered-up for they could not find the courage to tell their parents in fear of worse beatings. But as they grew older the violence gradually stopped, silent indifference and icy hatred replaced it. But this was not the worst of it. Whenever Sin would attack Hadura, Besaid or even Killika, the village would blame their entire family and give them the either the cruel cold-shoulder or harass them with vicious threats or physical harm. Many times did Darion and Larra consider moving to the far away retreat of all the Al Bhed, Home, which was hidden in the Desert Island of Bikanel. But of course these plans were never executed because neither Darion nor Larra had the mettle to go back to a place that Larra had abandoned when she married a non-Al Bhed.

But life was not always so hard. There were times when the people's hatred of the Al Bhed would mellow and they would then see how truly similar they were with the Al Bhed in their hatred for Sin, but these were seldom and short-lived. Fortunately, the children would always somehow find a way to enjoy themselves even for a little while and smile despite the pain that was inside of them. Also because of these great adversities in their lives, Landien was able to find the conviction inside himself to fight and ultimately defeat Sin in the future as a summoner. While Lydia and Ilised were able to focus their pent-up frustrations into useful training in the arts of black magic and sword fighting, respectively. And as they trained themselves they knew that one-day they would go out into the world and journey to gain the power to defeat Sin, the source of Spira's pain and sorrow. But even in this most noble of endeavors, they were criticized and labeled as hopeful dreamers without any possibility of success. Despite these nasty and unkind remarks, they were not deterred from their goal, they only became more determined to accomplish what they set out to do in order to prove to all of Spira, that the Al Bhed were not enemies but their comrades in their fight against Sin. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks loads to Silent Cacophony and Kogoro!!! To be honest, I didn't think that anyone would review so quickly.. (-) Thank you so much again!!! Like, this is the first fic I have ever published… and well, THANK YOU again. 

I wrote this chapter before I read your reviews so I'm sorry but I wasn't yet able to shorten the paragraphs… but I'll do my best in the next chapters. Anyway I hope you guys like this one…

CHAPTER 1

The ports on the main island of the Hadura archipelago were eerily silent for the hour. The sun was already up, yet, its light shone only on lonely wooden decks void of their usual hustle and bustle. What would have normally been a busy port was abandoned. The usually noisy atmosphere that hung about the main island docks was non-existent that early morning. It seemed as though the boisterous fishermen were taking their time in returning to port that day. As a matter of fact, what few boats were there were without occupants, with the exception of one. 

A lone man stood in front of what looked like a sea-worthy craft that has had its share of the notorious rough waves surrounding the archipelago. Its once bright blue paint was now dull from the sea air and beginning to chip-off of the boat's metal hull. But the ship's name stood right out from the soft blue background, it read: "SS Bolster" in simple, stark white letters. The man is this vessel's captain and owner. His name is Jaro Bolster. He was not native to this archipelago, in fact he was born in Bevelle, the seat of the teachings of Yevon. But Jaro is not a religious man, he preferred practicality to morality. That was why he was hired. Unlike his fellows, he did not care who rode on his boat just as long as they were willing to pay for his services.

'Oh… what could be taking them so long?' he asked himself silently as he brushed away his brown, wind-blown hair from his tanned face. 'I wish they'd get here sooner.' He complained to himself. No sooner did he think this and then three tall, slender figures could be seen approaching the lonely dock. 'I hope it's them,' he mused. 'I can't stand waiting.' He thought grudgingly. 

As the three figures neared he began to make out more details of each individual. From where he stood he could clearly tell that the one in front of the group was a woman. She was slightly shorter than the others were, but tall none the less; Jaro swore she could be as tall as he was. Her bright blond hair was held back from her seemingly tanned face, he couldn't tell whether she kept it up or down because of the distance. She wore a simple lavender dress that reached the ground and trailed behind her, he could see no more details than that. But even from this far, he could tell that she was very pretty. 

The one that followed was a tall young man, with short, dark blonde hair. He too seemed to possess tanned skin. He wore a loose, dark blue jerkin that reached just below his knee, it was open all the way, revealing black pants, knee high boots and a white shirt. A thick, black cord ran the entire length of his torso diagonally going all the way back. He presumed that it held a sheath and sword. From experience of ferrying summoners and their guardians from island to island for nearly ten years, he could tell that this man was well built and extremely strong, and that his female companion was not to be trifled with. 

The last of the group made a sheer contrast with his companions. He was a slender young man with long, dark black hair, which flew as the sea breeze blew through it and pale skin. His clothes were not what he expected from a summoner. Unlike the pervious summoners he had met, this one dressed less flamboyantly. He wore a simple black garment that reminded Jaro of the warrior monks that he had encountered on his pervious travels. By the way this summoner walked, he could tell that he could handle himself pretty well and survive easily enough with or without his aeons or guardians.

Jaro took a breath and called out, "Hey! Are you the summoner?" Neither of them replied, instead they hurried down the pier to wear the Bolster was anchored. The blonde-haired man arrived first, "Yes. We are the party of the summoner-in-training," he said hurriedly. Jaro's assessment of the youth was correct. He carried a sword on his back and it looked like he could handle it with deadly accuracy. 

"I am Lydia." Continued the young woman as she arrived, bowing respectfully to Jaro. She was very pretty and about as tall as the ferryman thought. But he was surprised to see that her eyes were almost the exact color of her dress, perhaps they were just a little darker. 

"This is Ilised," she introduced, gesturing to the young blonde, blue-eyed man who easily towered over the two of them by about four inches. Ilised then bowed graciously. "And this is Landien, the summoner-in-training and my brother." She added cheerfully as the young male summoner made his way to the group. This also surprised the seaman, he honestly did not expect that these two people were siblings. 

"I hope you did not wait too long for us." He said apologetically as he bowed to the boatman in greeting. "Nah!" he replied as young man stood straight, looking up a bit in order to meet the dark-haired youth's pale gray eyes, he could tell that this quasi-summoner had a lot of potential from the fierce determination and dedication he could see in those gray depths. He greatly resembled his sister, they had the same cheekbones and nose. "Not too long." he added politely with a knowing smile. This middle-aged seaman knew from the very bottom of his soul that the young summoner-to-be standing in front of him would be destined to do great things, even perhaps bring the long-awaited Calm to Spira.

As Jaro began to set sail, Lydia approached him in the bridge. "Yes, Miss. Wait can I do to help 'ya with?" he asked. "Umm…nothing," she began nervously. "It's just that…" her voice trailed off and she began to turn. "Now spill it out." Declared the sea captain, curious of what the young lady wanted to say. "Thank you." She hurriedly blurted. "For what?" Jaro asked. The lady guardian seemed surprised by this and smiled meekly, "It's just that, no one else wanted to ferry us because… we're… you know." Said Lydia, looking down at the floor, her cheeks flushed from either embarrassment or frustration, Jaro couldn't tell. "It don't matter to me who or what you are," he assured hopefully. "All that matters is that you pay me," he joked, making the guardian giggle despite herself. "And that your sincerity to help all of Spira is true." He added.

"Thank you, again. I really appreciate it." Said Lydia gratefully as she exited the cabin. The young lady was glad from the kind ferryman's words. She could only hope that there would be others who would think of them the same way… would think of them without prejudice.

…

As Jaro dropped the anchor of the SS Bolster into Besaid seas, he thought to himself, ' If I hadn't looked into their eyes I could have thought they were just like me. But there's just no mistaking those swirls…' 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks again for the reviews guys. Also, thanks for telling me that I blocked anonymous reviews…I honestly had no idea. Also, Landien is the summoner, not Ilised. I'm sorry if I sorta confused anybody.

Like, I'm glad that you liked the first chapter, I hope you like this one two…. 

----- FLASHBACK (start and end)

… TIME ELAPSES

NOTE REGARDING IT FOLLOWS AT END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 2

"Ilised, is it suppose to take this long?" asked a concerned Lydia, disrupting the tense silence that hung in the atmosphere of the chamber deep inside the Besaid temple. "I don't know…" replied her male companion who leaned on the opposite wall, unsure of his own answer. "But hey, this is his first time." He continued cheerfully, hoping to encourage his childhood friend who sat slouching dejectedly in the other corner. But the young woman saw the uncertainty in his azure eyes and decided to resume her worry-filled sulk. 'Oh, I hope he's alright.' Lydia thought to herself. 

These two guardians have been anxiously awaiting the return of their soon-to-be-summoner from the Fayth for what seemed to them almost half a day. 

From the moment they arrived here in Besaid earlier in the day, the older guardian, Ilised had been feeling quite uneasy. Perhaps it was because of the constant stares they were getting from the people or maybe it was because he knew this was going to happen. 'Oh why Landien? Why must you become summoner?' he lamented silently as he knew not the answer. 

Almost a year earlier, Ilised asked this very same question.

-----

It was another peaceful, sun-filled day on the big island of Hadura. The people were happy because it had been months since Sin's last attack. The village was already getting steady trade with the other islands, which was first in over three years. The townsfolk were hoping that this would last forever, but they knew better… this calm would only be short-lived until a summoner would defeat Sin again.

On the far side town, away from the docks, in the fringes of Hadura's deep woods where only the brave or foolish would venture, three youths were diligently honing there skills for a battle they would face in about a year or so. One masterfully swung his long blade in a complex exercise. His already firm muscles were getting stronger with each swing. The second focused all her energy into a powerful spell that burnt a tree to a cinder when she unleashed it. While the third sat under the shade of an ancient tree meditating.

"Hey Lyds, do you want to take a break?" called out the swordsman as he peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt, revealing his taut, tanned muscles and tied back his shoulder-length blonde hair. "Yeah, why not?" replied the young woman as she extinguished her fiery spell.

"Do you think we should 'wake' Landi?" asked Lydia as she took a cool sip of water from their jug. "Nah! Look at him, he's not even sweatin'." Replied Ilised as he caught the jug that was casually thrown to him. "I suppose, we don't want to disturb him anyway." Mused the spell-caster as she sat under the tree directly in front of her older brother who was totally engrossed in his meditation. She was certain that only a hard blow to the head would bring him out of his trance-like state.

The sight of Landien's calm face and seemingly relaxed posture made his younger sister ask herself whether or not he felt as collected as he looked. Just thinking about the trials and hardships her brother was about to undergo sent a chill up her spine. 'How do you do it, Landi, knowing what will soon happen to you?' she secretly wondered. These thoughts made her knit her eyebrows together and wring her hands apprehensively.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" asked Ilised off-handedly as he joined Lydia under the tree. His light-hearted voice brought the mage out of her reverie. "Yeah, you should…" she replied hastily, trying to hide her unease. "Cause you're beginning to look like a girl." She teased, giggling at her own humor.

"It's alright to be worried," said the swordsman, looking intensely at his meditating friend. This put Lydia's girlish giggles to an abrupt stop as she stared wide-eyed at her companion. Ilised met her unwavering gaze, her face was set into a forbearing expression. She said nothing but her expression spoke volumes of the fear and uncertainty she felt but knew that she had to overcome. "I am too…" he said softly, reluctant to admit his own fear.

A gasp escaped from her, but she quickly chastised herself by biting her lower lip. But as she forced her lips to not tremble, tears began to form in her amethyst eyes. And for a brief moment Ilised saw terrible pain and dread in those normally cheerful eyes. He looked away so as not cause her any embarrassment. 

As Ilised turned away, Lydia could no longer hold back the tears and they began to trickle down her golden brown cheeks, which were slightly red from the frustration she felt from allowing herself to manifest emotions she thought she had buried long ago. 'Damn it! I thought I put all this behind me…' she swore in her head as she attempted to calm herself, only to go into a new fit of crying spasms. "It's all right, let it out." Comforted a mystified Ilised as he awkwardly embraced her and ran a hand up and down her back.

"I don't want him to d..di..die…" said the whimpering Lydia in between choking gasps. He wanted to say more but he couldn't find the words, all he could do was hold her tightly to his chest hoping to somehow magically absorb some of the pain she felt. They stayed this way for a few short moments before Lydia roughly pushed Ilised away. 

He was hurt by this but did not say anything more about it. They sat there quietly, each to his and her thoughts. An eerie silence settled over them. The wind in the trees seemed deafening. The buzzing noise of insects seemed too unnaturally loud. Even his own breathing seemed alien to him. 

As Lydia's crying began to subside, a muscle on Landien's face or hands would suddenly twitch, signaling the end of his meditation. By the time the summoner-in-training fully regained consciousness, his sister's tears were long dry and her heated emotions kept hidden and all he saw was a bright and cheerful smile. 

'Oh why Landien? Why must you become summoner?' thought Ilised quietly to himself, utterly dejected as he stood up to hand his newly awakened friend a drink of water. As he assisted the younger boy in stretching out his cramped legs, a small voice in his head said, 'When he becomes a summoner, this is all you will ever do. You will help and guide him…' the voice trailed off. But Ilised knew the end of that sentence, 'To his death.' Finished the soon-to-be-guardian. 'Oh why Landien? Why must you become summoner?' he asked himself again.

-----

Another hour or so would pass before the newly full-fledged summoner would emerge from the Fayth, his clothes clinging to him and his long, black hair moist because of the sweat. He barely made it through the stone doors before he collapsed to floor out of sheer exhaustion. As soon as his head hit the ground Lydia was by his side, quickly scooping up his head in order to lay it on her lap. Ilised then quickly gave him a restorative potion to give him some much-needed strength.

"Please be alright. Please…" mumbled the worried, short-of-breath mage as she stroked her brother's hair away from his sweaty face. Ilised knelt beside her and checked Landien's pulse, just in case. "He's going to be fine. Just give the potion a second or two." He declared confidently as stood to pick up their packs, which were left in the corner nearest to the chamber's entrance. 

As Ilised turned around to check on his companions, Landien was already beginning to sit up, much to the relief of Lydia, whose breathing was returning to normal. "Are you all right?" asked the blonde man. "Yes, just a little tried I suppose, my friend." Responded the exhausted-sounding summoner. "Do you think we could rest for tonight?" he continued, hopeful to have his small request granted. "Of course, silly!" exclaimed the lady mage as she jumped to her feet and began to assist her older brother in getting up.

"Right, Ili?" she suggested threateningly. "Of course, it is our Lord Summoner's wish, isn't it?" replied the swordsman playfully, giving Landien a most quizzical look and an exaggerated bow. The summoner only smiled. 'That's right, Landi. You are now officially a Summoner.' Ilised thought to himself as he handed the packs to his companions. 'This is only the beginning of your pilgrimage to Zanarkand, Lord Summoner. I can only pray to mighty Yevon that it may somehow become easier as we go along the way…' 

But this guardian knew it would not be so. He knew that the hardest part of this journey was yet to come… the day when he would have to let Landien go and call upon the Final Aeon.

…

The sun had set hours ago. The village of Besaid was fast asleep under the starry night sky, except for the Crusaders who patrolled the town's perimeter and the lone summoner who lie on his bed, wide-awake in his room at the temple. His two guardians were in the adjacent room, sleeping soundly. 

When they exited the Cloister of Trials late in the afternoon that day, Ilised remembered how the some of the villagers, especially the younger ones who knew of them and their "unusual" heritage, stared wide-eyed in shock as the new Summoner called upon his very first Aeon. Ilised could still feel the delightful vibrations that ran the length of his body when he first called out to Valefor. Whatever fatigue he felt seemed to disappear the moment this magnificent Aeon manifested itself.

He felt utter satisfaction with himself when he saw the Aeon first descend. He knew that all the hard mental and physical training he put himself through back in Hadura was worth it. He no longer cared about the criticism and ridicule others had subjected on him when he announced that he would begin his training in order to become a summoner.

-----

About seven or so years ago, in the seventh year of High Summoner Braska's Calm, a young boy of eleven vowed to prove his worth to all of Spira and in the process bring honor to his race, or rather his mother's race if you wanted to get technical. Despite his youth, he felt the determination of a man twice or even thrice his own age and only half of the unnecessary quandary. 

He knew that he would have to work hard and sacrifice many of his childhood privileges, but he was whole-heartedly willing to give everything up in order to achieve his goal. And so, on the eve of his twelfth year, he decided that he would proclaim to whole world (that for him was the main island of Hadura, which he had never left) his ambition and intention to become a Summoner and defeat Sin.

It was still very early that morning when Landien, son of Darion, the half-Al Bhed boy, decided to wake and get dressed. At this hour only the local fishermen were awake, casting their nets into the deep waters of the Handurian Sea. 'I can do this. I can…I really can.' Thought Landien as he tried to tie the laces of his sandals, in a feeble attempt to calm himself and collect his wits for the day to come. His clammy hands trembling as they wove the leather cords of his sandals into a knot. When he finished with his footwear, he began to pace around his room.

'Breath in, breath out. In, out, in, out…' thought the anxious boy as he tried to regulate his breathing. As he continued to do this for about half an hour, a little voice inside his head began to taunt him. Saying, 'They will all laugh at you and pelt you with pebbles for your impertinence.' And snickering as it did so. He stopped his nervous pacing at this. 'No! That's not true.' Retorted the boy, and voice replied, 'Even your family will laugh at you. You can never ever become a Summoner.'

'No!' mentally screamed Landien. He banished these doubtful thoughts with his iron will and said in a seething whisper, "I will become a Summoner…no matter what." With his conviction intact, the young boy began to pace again and commenced his breathing exercise: 'In, out, in, out…'

…

When the sun rose that morning, Landien walked out into the town circle and waited for his fellow villagers to step outside. He lingered there for almost an hour. And when the circle began to fill with people going about there daily chores, not noticing the little boy who stood amongst them, Landien raised his voice and shouted, "Hear me out!"

His cry caught the attention of those nearest to him; he shouted again, "Hear me!" catching the attention of others. He repeated this until he had the majority of the village's attention. The awaiting crowd included his perplexed parents, sister, closest friend and all the elders. "I stand before you today," he began nervously, unsure of what he was saying, "To announce my earnest and noble intention." These words caught the attention of the suspicious crowd.

As the young boy paused to look into the eyes of those directly in front of him, he saw the apprehension and confusion within them. "I wish to become a Summoner!" he finished. His final words brought shocked amusement to the once fervent eyes of his listeners. Those at the back began to laugh, their laughter spreading through most of the crowd. With the exception of his family, Ilised and the wisest of the elders, the crowd was snickering at him, amused by his childish aspirations. 

"You, a summoner? Ha! That's hilarious." One said. "Yeah! The little Al Bhed wanna be a big, strong summoner?" joined in another. "Who 'ya guardian gonna be, huh? No one likes 'ya!" taunted another. Landien was engulfed by these cruel remarks; every word spoken was like a punch in the stomach. He wanted to hold his parents for support but they were being pushed back by the crowd, their encouraging voices were drowned out by the relentless ridiculing. The criticism continued. It was almost unbearable until Sati, the wisest amongst the elders called for silence. The sneers and chortles stopped almost instantaneously. 

"This young boy wishes to become a Summoner. This is a noble wish so there is no need for you to bully him." She declared to the throng in voice that seemed far too strong for such a frail looking body. Her granddaughter supported her as she made her way to the child in the middle of the gathering. "My boy, I am glad that you chose this path." She said to Landien in a soothing voice. "But, what they speak does hold some truth." She continued. These words disappointed the boy. "Who are to be your guardians? I doubt there is anyone willing here." She asked flatly. Landien had no answer to this, he hadn't thought this far yet.

"I will! I am willing!" came a muffled voice from behind. Landien craned his to see who it was. The crowd parted to make way for his sister Lydia; her long, blonde hair was still tousled from sleep. She made her way to stand beside him on his right and took his hand into hers and gave it a firm squeeze. "I will become his guardian." She announced proudly; Sati nodded at this. As Lydia looked to her older brother for approval she saw in his eyes his immense gratitude. She smiled brightly at this.

"And so will I!" came another voice from their left, it belonged to Ilised who had forced his way to the front. The slightly older boy, Landien's senior by only a year, then took his place on friend's left. "I too, I wish to become his guardian." He proclaimed as he placed a reassuring hand on his younger friend's shoulder. Sati nodded at this as well. 

"So, Darion and Larra, do you accept your children's decision?" asked the wise matriarch. "Yes." Answered the couple, brimming with pride. "Very good." Continued Sati. "From this day forth, may all of Hadura know that Landien, son of Darion has decided to walk the path of a Summoner. And that his sister - Lydia and his friend and adopted brother – Ilised have decided to accompany him on this most arduous of journeys. And so, from this day until the day they leave our island, they train." Proclaimed the aged woman in a booming voice for all to hear. Some nodded in approval at this, but majority only sighed at the prospect of a half-Al Bhed becoming a summoner.

After Sati's proclamation, the town circle began to empty. The people resumed their business as if nothing happened. But in their hearts they felt utter contempt for the Al Bhed boy who dared to become a summoner and his Al Bhed guardians-to-be.

-----

NOTES:

"spell caster" – I'm not really sure whether Lulu was a black mage or not and because I based Lydia's skills on Lulu I just sort of improvised. Anyway, could someone please tell me whether Lulu was a mage or sorceress (like my friend says)!

"Lord Summoner" – I'm not sure if they ever used this term in the game but since a lot of people referred to Yuna as a Lady Summoner, I can only presume that this is how they addressed male summoners.

"Crusaders who patrolled…" – I just always presumed that Crusaders patrolled at night as well… I'm not sure if this was mentioned in the game, but I presume this must be so, right?

"Guardians sleeping inside the temple" – In the game, I'm pretty sure Tidus and company always woke up at the local "inn" after they would undergo a Cloister of Trials. If I remember correctly, in Djose, the party had to wait outside until Yuna woke up. Now I presume that the temple does not cater to such a large party as that of Yuna's but I think they wouldn't mind catering to small party of three, right?

"Summoner calls upon aeon" – I remember Yuna summoning Valefor in front of the entire town at Besaid. So I presumed (yet again) that the first aeon a summoner would acquire was to be summoned in front of a congregation in order to affirm his/her status as a Summoner. You know, like a ritual of sorts…

"Valefor" – I think I'll just keep the Aeons names or should I not?

"seventh year" – I think there were ten in Braska's Calm, right?

"to proclaim intentions" – I just thought it would be proper for one to announce to his/her village his/her intent to become a summoner or guardian. Also, their decision must be approved by their parents and proclaimed by one of the patriarchs/matriarchs of the village. It's just one of those ritual-things


	4. Chapter 3

----- FLASHBACK (start and end)

… TIME ELAPSES

NOTE REGARDING IT FOLLOWS AT END OF CHAPTER

-…- SUDDEN CHANGE OF PERSPECTIVE

CHAPTER 3

The sun was almost at its highest point in the sky as two men waited at the Besaid docks by the SS Liki's gangplank. "Where could she possibly be?" asked Ilised, the blue-eyed swordsman who was getting very impatient with his fellow guardian, who at the moment was nowhere to be found. "Who knows? Knowing my little sister, she could be anywhere." Lamented Landien, the gray-eyed summoner as he looked around hoping to spot his sibling.

"Oi! When can we leave?" called out the Liki's captain sarcastically. "Spare us a few more minutes please. I know my guardian will arrive momentarily." Implored Landien as he bowed apologetically to the man. The ship's captain only rolled his eyes at this. 'Leave it to those accursed Al Bhed to delay my ship.' Thought the seaman grudgingly as he turned to return to the bridge.

-…-

'I know he'll just go crazy about this. He'll absolutely love it.' Hypothesized Lydia ecstatically as she held the two newly purchased packages tightly to her chest. 'He deserves this.' She thought as she quickly navigated through the mountain paths of Besaid towards the pier where her brother was waiting.

'Oh dear! Brother… pier… BOAT! I'm gonna miss it.' Mentally exclaimed the mage as she hitched-up her dress so she could run faster. As she turned a corner she collided with something solid and fell flat on her back.

"Ouch…" she whooped. "Are you all right miss?" said the brown-haired man she had smashed into. He was dressed in the finest garments that Spira had to offer, which was reserved for the only the wealthy. He was followed by a small caravan of people, carrying boxes and sacks. "Here, let me help you." He offered as he assisted her to get up. "Watch where you're going!" blurted out the frustrated guardian as she shoved away the opulent-looking man's hands. "Sorry…" he said, staring, mystified by the young lady's beauty.

But the rushing guardian ignored his words and his stare as she began her hasty dash through his entourage toward the docks with a single package clutched firmly to her chest. "Ili is gonna kill me!" Lydia sighed as she quickly made her way to the SS Liki, her collision already forgotten.

However, back at the trail the brown-haired man stood with a gorgeous dark blue cloak folded over his arm. He was torn between chasing after the beautiful lady who dropped this hand-woven coat and performing his duty as Olin – son of Mezaro, the chief supplier of Spira's goods.

'I'll keep this for now,' thought Olin as he carefully folded the garment and placed it in his satchel. 'It'll give me an excuse to speak with you again.' He added, making him smile as the salty sea wind blew into his cream-colored face, which was slightly flushed from his encounter with the blonde 'goddess' and tousled his shoulder-length hair. And if you looked closely enough you would see his emerald eyes filled glee and whimsy.

…

"No! No! No!" whined Lydia as tore through her pack below deck in their room aboard the SS Liki. "Oh… where did I put it." Whimpered the vexed mage. "It must be here!" she exclaimed as shifted through her possession that she had thrown to the floor in search of the new hand-woven cloak she had bought for herself. It was no where to be found. The mage gave one last defeated sigh before she broke down into frustrated sobs on the floor.

"Hey! Its all right." Comforted Landien, who now wore a beautiful multicolored cloak over his black robes. Only minutes before had his sister given him this hand-woven specialty of Besaid. And only minutes before, Lydia had been giddy with excitement as she presented to him the kaleidoscopic garment she had purchased in town, this generous gesture had made him forgive her for being late.

Unfortunately, Ilised did not possess the Summoner's lenient nature and was still quite irate from Lydia's tardiness and blatant disregard for time. "Maybe you left it out of sheer stupidity!" he yelled hotly, losing all self-control. This made both summoner and mage stare wide-eyed at him in shock. "Ilised." Berated the summoner. 

"What!?" exclaimed the male guardian. "Do you realize, she could have us made miss this boat, thus, delaying your pilgrimage! Have you even thought of that Landien?" he bellowed as he pointed an accusing finger at Lydia. But he immediately regretted these words when he saw her pained expression. Ilised then made for the door, "I gonna get out for some fresh air." He said meekly as he left the cabin for the main deck.

"Ignore him. He's just a little mad." Said the summoner. "But he's right." Retorted his sister bitterly. "What kind of guardian am I? I'm so irresponsible." She continued, thoroughly frustrated. "Do you think I should talk to him?" she inquired, more to the air than Landien. "Yeah, I should." Finished Lydia, answering her own question as she left to go find Ilised.

'I do hope those two sort it out.' Thought the summoner as he began to pack his sister's things. 

…

Landien and his guardians reached Kilika waters late in the afternoon that day. The sun was already beginning to set when the boat anchored at the seaside town. The reception they received here was very different from that in Besaid. Everyone they met acknowledge in a friendly manner. 

The Summoner knew that this community had been attacked by Sin only days ago, most of the village was still in ruin; but despite that the townsfolk were not bitter. Landien was very thankful for this. 'I'm glad that they don't know… what I am.' He thought as he greeted a boy who was probably the same age as he was. 'Back home, a boy this age would never think of bowing to him, he'd be too busy punching him.' He mused. 

"We should make our way to the temple," suggested Ilised. "Yeah, but we'll entire the Cloister of Trials tomorrow. It's too late now. What do you think, Landi?" Finished Lydia. 

'Thank goodness that they made up. I don't think I would have survived if they were to bicker.' Thought the summoner, relieved that his guardians reconciled on the ship. Of course, they were not yet as chummy with each other as they usually were; but Landien knew that come tomorrow, it would be as if nothing happened. "I agree," he said finally, answering Lydia's question.

-…-

'Where could she be now…' pondered Olin as he looked out into the night waters from the deck of the Intrepid, his own personal ship. '_"Watch where you're going!"_ , she has said. Oh! How divine her voice was.' Thought the love-struck man.

In all his twenty-five years of travelling Spira, he had never encountered such a beauty as this. 'Oh what a fool I am.' He cursed himself for not finding out her name. 'Perhaps she came from Besaid… No. I've been there too many times, and this is the first I have ever seen of her.' Analyzed Olin. 'She must be a traveler, like me. Yeah, that's right. She's traveler that's why she was headed to the docks.' He concluded.

That night Olin replayed his encounter with the radiant 'goddess' over and over again. Each time, the image of her amethyst eyes, golden hair and tanned skin pained him so because he knew not whether he would ever be able to behold them with his own two eyes ever again. And as he dreamt of her that evening, his ship made its way to Hadura, the 'home' of his 'goddess'. 

NOTES:

"Mezaro" – I just thought that maybe, all of those potions, antidotes, softs and the like came from one source.

Please give me feed back on this chapter and whether or not I should pursue the character of Olin.

Also, thanks for taking time to read my fic. 

Lastly, Kogoro, I can't read your fic just yet 'coz I haven't played X2 yet… and well, it would spoil the story. Sorry…


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. To be honest, I had a hard time making this one because I was totally distracted by a boxing match, a ball game and a nine-ball billiard tournament…

----- FLASHBACK (start and end)

… TIME ELAPSES

-…- SUDDEN CHANGE OF PERSPECTIVE

CHAPTER 4

It was already dark by the time Landien and his guardians neared the woodlands surrounding the temple. There was no moon that night, which made their trek through the forest extremely difficult. Many fiends had attempted to ambush them in the dark but Lydia and Ilised had easily crushed them. When they reached the heart of the woods, it was pitch black. This forced Lydia to conjure a simple fire spell to light their path.

But as the party neared the temple, the mage's incantation was unnecessary for the pulsating light of gigantic fires illuminated the sacred edifice. Landien and Lydia were struck with childish awe at this for they had never beheld such a sight before in their lives. "They are the by-product of the Kilika Spheres' power." Explained Ilised, pointing towards the huge pyres. He knew this from the stories Filus, his first adoptive father told him of the lands he had traveled as a Crusader. 

"Excuse me," came a voice from the landing above them. "Are you the Summoner from the isles of Hadura?" inquired a monk, the source of the voice, as he descended the steps to meet them. "Yes, I am and these are my guardians." Replied Landien as all three of them bowed in respect to the monk. "Very good. Please follow me to the temple, my superior has been expecting you for some time now." Said the monk as he gestured for the party to follow him up the steps.

"How is it that Kilika Temple's master knows of Lord Landien?" inquired Lydia as the party approached the monk. "I believe, his sister once resided in Hadura." He replied, moving up a few steps. "Perhaps you've heard of her, a Lady Dhira?" he continued politely. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I know her personally." Said Landien reluctantly, recalling the start of his training as a Summoner.

-----

It had been a week since the twelve-year-old had proclaimed his intention to become a summoner. Sati, the wise matriarch who had endorsed him in the town circle, decided to bring him to one of the smaller islands of Hadura. It lay to the east on the very fringes of Hadurian territory. They had to take a two-hour boat ride in order to get there. 

"I shall take you to a place where you can learn the basic skills of a Summoner." Informed Sati as they began to set sail. "There is a woman there who can teach you. She herself was once a Summoner," continued the elderly woman. "But she is now retired, for High Summoner Braska had brought about the Calm in her time." She explained. The young Landien only nodded at this.

"I will have to leave you there with her for about half a year," she began. The prospect of having to live away from home scared Landien, but he knew that he would have to overcome this fear in order to succeed as a Summoner. "I will come back for you then." She finished. Landien could only hug his leather pack for comfort.

True to her word, Sati left him on the small island with the retired Summoner. Sati did not even have to get off boat for a woman with gray hair was waiting for him on the beach. The clothes she wore were very different from what the boy had seen in his village; they were far more lavish than anything he had seen before. 

"Now go." Was the only thing the elderly matriarch said to him as she helped off the vessel. There were no good-byes, for the wind and waves quickly carried the ship away. The small island had no proper pier, so this forced the young boy to swim a small distance to dry land for the sea's depth near the beach would not allow the ship to dock. As Landien plodded along the shallow waters toward the beach where the gray-haired one awaited him, he thought to himself, 'What have I gotten myself into?' 

When the now thoroughly soaked boy arrived on the beach the woman handed him her cloak, to put over his wet clothes. "I am Dhira," introduced the retired summoner as she helped him with the pack he carried. "And I will teach you the what you need to know."

-----

"My sister had written to me about you." Said Dhorum, the head-priest of the Kilika Temple, who sat in front of him, as he took a sip of his tea. The temple's superior had called for Landien to join him in his private quarters to have a drink of tea. The Summoner had immediately left the dining hall when a priest-in-training had informed him of Lord Dhorum's request.

The superior's chambers were barren; it was furnished with only the necessities, a bed, table, three chairs and a cupboard. Aside from those, there were some wall-scones, two candelabras and a huge window that overlooked the island.

"I see. And did she say good things about me?" inquired the Summoner half-heartedly for he did not feel comfortable participating in a conversation about his dead mentor. Ever since Dhira passed away three years ago in one of Sin's attacks, Landien had avoided any unnecessary small talk about her. He thought it distasteful and a travesty of this woman's glorious life.

"Yes, she wrote only your praises." Answered the priest, taking another sip of his tea. 'He behaves just like her…' noted Landien as he took a deep gulp of his drink. 'He even has her hazel eyes…' pondered the summoner. 'I wish he'd stop this though…' lamented the boy. He had no desire whatsoever to speak of such depressing things. 

"I'm afraid to say, that your sister did not do the same for you. Not once in the six months that I lived with her, did she mention that she had a brother." Said Landien with a voice strained from attempting to sound congenial.

"It is quite obvious to me your revulsion of this subject," uttered Dhorum satirically, putting his empty cup down. This shocked Landien, the priest's outburst seemed uncharacteristic of one who looked as mild as the man before him did. "So I shall get to the point." Scoffed the priest as he stood to retrieve something from the cupboard in the corner of the room. The young summoner did not say anything because he felt ashamed of his disregard for the monk's feelings.

"She sent this to me a few months before the attack, she instructed me to give it to you when you would come here to Kilika as a summoner." Said the priest despondently, handing Landien a medium-seized box wrapped in smooth lime-green paper. Landien accepted this graciously, but he could not express his gratitude for the package or his remorse for his behavior. "You may leave now. You can open it in your room." said Dhorum flatly as he gestured toward the door. Landien nodded and left the head-priest's rooms without another word.

'What could this be?' wondered the Summoner as he began to tear the box's lime-colored wrapping in the corridor just outside his room. He did not want to step inside just yet because he shared this room with Ilised and Lydia, and he was not certain whether they should be privy to the package's content. 

But as Landien opened the parcel itself, he let out a sigh and was almost moved to tears when he saw his mentor's sphere. He knew of its contents. Dhira had placed this on the top shelf of her bookcase so that it would be beyond his reach. ' _"This contains the images of my pilgrimage… so do not touch it." _' Had been her warning all those years ago. This Summoner had never viewed it. 

The package also contained note, which said: "I hope this may give you an idea of the trials you are to face. But know this, no matter how times you will view this, you will never be fully prepared for what you are about submit yourself to." This short note brought about memories that Landien would have rather forgotten. 

' _"You will die if you are to succeed in your pilgrimage…"_ ' were his mentor's parting words when he left the island. They haunted the young summoner. 

…

"Are you sure you're up to this, Landi?" asked Lydia, her voice full of concern for her brother, who was about to enter the Chamber of the Fayth. "Yes, I'm sure." Lied the nervous summoner as he stepped through the doorway. Before his sister could say anything more, the door slid into place.

"Oh, He'd better not take too long." Hoped the mage as she began to pace around the lonely chamber. Ilised, her fellow guardian, was not with her for he had been expelled from the temple last night while Landien was with Lord Dhorum at the time. She sighed at the thought of this. 'Why does everything seem to be against us?' lamented the lady guardian as she ceased pacing and instead chose to squat in one corner.

-----

"What could they be talking about?" asked Lydia. "It's probably something about Lady Dhira." Answered Ilised. The Summoner had left the dining hall only minutes ago after a young boy had informed him of the head-priest's request. "Oh, I see." Murmured the mage. 

As the two guardians made their way to their chambers, a man from behind them called out, "Hey, you Al Bhed!" Lydia and Ilised abruptly ceased upon hearing this. "Yes." Said the male guardian as he turned to see whom it was that called to them. "Stand behind me." He whispered as he advanced a few paces toward a two burly looking men at the far end of the corridor, his female companion closely behind him.

"How dare you come in here, this place is sacred." Threatened one of the men as he roughly pushed Ilised when they met in the corridor. "We believe in Yevon just as…" before Ilised could finish this sentence the man threw a punch at him, which he evaded easily.

"Why you son of a…" the man began to curse, but Ilised punched him staunchly in the gut before he could finish. This caused the man to collapse and curl into a ball on the ground, wincing in pain. "Serves you right!" declared Lydia as she kicked him hard. 

"Damn you, wench!" screamed the fallen man as he took hold of lady guardian's ankle, making her scream. "Lydia!" shouted a concerned Ilised. But before he could aid her the other man lunged at him, screaming obscenities.

But the well-trained swordsman dodged this and kicked the offensive man in back, which sent him hurtling into the opposite wall. But the brute did not seem effected by this for he quickly recovered and drew out a small knife. 'Damn it.' Ilised inwardly cursed for having left his weapons in the room, thinking that there would be no need for them in a temple.

The knife-wielding man then charged toward the unarmed guardian. Ilised avoided this but was caught unaware when the man swung his arm backward. The guardian winced in pain as the knife sliced through his skin. The armed aggressor was about to make a second lunge when Lydia, who had already subdue her attacker with a firm blow to the head, quickly cast a powerful thunder spell, which easily knocked out the man.

"Ha! That's what you get for messing with us." Taunted the jubilant mage as pumped her fist into the air. But before she could continue her triumphant display a very worried Ilised disrupted her. "Go before the monks get here. I'll take responsibility for this." He said as he pushed the younger girl in the direction of their rooms. "Wait for Landien in the room, and do your best to explain what happened," he went on as he quickly checked the corridor behind him. Footsteps were fast approaching. "And help him in the Cloister of Trials, anyway you can. And bring my sword with you, I'll meet you back at the town." He added as he gave the mage one final shove down the corridor.

-----

The sun was shining brightly as the SS Intrepid entered Kilika waters. Its owner was currently sulking in his quarters below deck. 'Normally the Young Master would be out and about on such a fine day… what could be bothering him so?' wondered Elohim, Olin's personal valet and bodyguard, as he carried his master's daily medication to his chambers. 'He's been this way since Besaid. I hope he is not ill.' Pondered the young valet.

Every since he could remember Elohim had always been in the service of Master Olin. In his youth he had begun to learn the arts of a steward in the house of Odevaker, which encompassed the skills of proper serving-etiquette to torturing a man with the use of only a dull pin. Even now at the age of seventeen, he still continues to learn new things from his father, Adrodin – Lord Mezaro's valet and bodyguard, in order to better protect Young Master Olin, his senior of only eight years. 

Elohim knew that whatever bothered his master so gravely was making his already frail body weaker. 'He almost collapsed when that clumsy roughen in Besaid had collided with him. She didn't even thank him for offering his assistance to her.' Fussed the valet. His master's fragile constitution made things so complicated at times. But Elohim was determined to protect Olin not matter what, for both his way of life and his heart were at stake.

-…-

A knock at his door brought Olin out of his fevered reverie. "Come in." said the dazed man, his voice slightly hoarse from disuse. The young merchant had barely spoken in the last two days, for his mind was constantly preoccupied with thoughts of his 'goddess'. He barely ate as well, preferring to dream about dining with the 'goddess'. This capricious habit had made him a bit ill.

"Young Master, I am very worried about you," began Elohim, his loyal valet and dear friend. "What bothers you so?" he inquired as he handed the pale brunette his medication and a glass of water. "Do tell me." Implored the worried manservant. His charge only smiled at this. 

"I'm madly in love, that's all." Cooed Olin dreamily. This struck a cord in the younger man's heart. "I see and who is… she?" strained Elohim, attempting to hide his jealousy. His slightly pale master did not even notice his derision as a slight blush came to his cheeks. 

"She is a Goddess, my friend. I don't even know her name, but I love her!" He exclaimed animatedly, his eyes swooning over the image he held of a certain blonde beauty in his head. "She is even prettier than you, gorgeous." Teased a deliriously giddy Olin as he cupped his manservant's face. Elohim was slightly irked by this. He could not help but feel slightly shameful for his rather feminine looks.

Anyone who had ever laid eyes on him could never forget his remarkable ethereal beauty. His unique, to say the least, heritage has resulted in a creature so stunning you could hardly believe your eyes. Elohim's ancient line is a peculiar mix between the Guado, Al Bhed and human races. This exotic blend of bloodlines had given the manservant his tall and stalwart stature, uncanny grace, heavenly voice, ivory skin and curiously fine, silver hair. 

Everything about this empyreal being, from his long limbs, broad shoulders and narrow waist (all of which he hid under plain robes) to his feminine looks could be categorized into otherworldly beauty. Everything perhaps except his ordinary obsidian eyes, whose only distinct characteristic is their unusual depth. His eyes alone spoke of Elohim's intellect, pleasing personality and humble nature, which nobody, with the exception of one, ever saw because they were far too immersed in his extraordinary beauty.

'Why Olin? Why?' lamented the heartbroken lackey as he left his master's chambers. 'You have known me all my life and yet, you swoon over a woman who know nothing about.' Thought Elohim grudgingly as headed to the kitchen. 'I have devoted my entire self to you and yet you feel nothing for me…'

NOTES:

I do hope that you liked this chapter, cause when I went back and read it again to edit myself, I wasn't all that pleased with it….

Also, I hoped you liked Elohim because it took me while to think him up. Do tell me what you think of him. But please do not make any conclusions about him just yet, I have a plan brewing in my head which… oh never mind. I'm not even completely sure if I should pursue his character…. You see, I am really considering adding people to our trio just as you suggested it. Oh, please let me know what you think….

Lastly, Xmaster, in one of your reviews you said that you liked the names of the characters, so well, here is how I got them….

__

Landien – I got it from **LANDON**, which means long hill and is reminiscent of our hero's long and arduous pilgrimage.

Lydia – There's nothing special about this name, I just liked it.

Ilised – I just made this one up.

Dhira – I got it from the Jewish name, **DARA**, which means wisdom or compassion.

Dhorum – I got this one from the Irish/English name, **DORAN**, which roughly translates to exiled.

Olin – I was actually planning to name him **ROLIN**, which is wolf in Ancient Celtic (according to a friend of mine) but I missed a key and so we have OLIN.

Elohim – I got this one off a poster, who knows what it means….

Jaro – I derived this one from the Indian name, **JOHAR**, which possibly means salute in Sanskrit.

Sati – Got it from **SHADI**, which is Persian for happiness.

Darion – I still got this from **DORAN.**

Filus – Got it from Felice, which is Italian for **FELIX** which means lucky.

Larra – Got it from LARA, which is short for **LARISSA**, which is Ionic Greek for citadel.

Mezaro – Got it from **MACARIO**, which is a Spanish name that was derived from the ancient Greek word, MAKAROS, which means blessed.

Odevaker – I got it from the ancient German name, **ODOVACAR**, which means wealthy and vigilant 

You see when I find a name that I like I say it over and over again until my tongue slips and well…hehehe

If you're wondering how I got the meanings of the names, just visit: www.behindthename.com_, it's all in there. I do hope it shortens the time it takes you to make up a new name. = )_


	6. Chapter 5

So sorry, that it took me a while to update. You see I was in the hospital for a couple of days and well, they didn't allow laptops in the room…so I was stuck with a notebook and pen. Well, I hope you'll like this one!

CHAPTER 5

It was just past midnight when the SS Winno finally left Kilika waters, bound for the island city of Luca. Most of the vessel's passengers were fast asleep, saving their energy for the coming day. Others were up and about below deck, conversing animatedly about who would win the Blitzball Tournament this year. But as these individuals slept or talked, a young blonde woman lay on her bed alone in the cabin she shared with her brother and childhood friend, wondering about what her companions were doing.

Up on the main deck, a man stood looking contemplatively out into the dark night. His long, black hair and colorful cloak were billowing wildly about him as the vigorous sea-wind tore through them. If any of his fellow villagers from Hadura were to see Landien now, they would hardly recognize him for the entire left half of his face was covered in bandages. The summoner's visible right eye was dull with despondency, yet, filled with renewed confidence. 'I may be a pathetic excuse of a summoner…but I am still a summoner.' He thought with aplomb.

Behind him, on the opposite side of the deck, stood Ilised. His eyes carefully watching his friend's form with much concern. "I should have been there for him…" whispered the guardian to the wind, his voice filled with guilt.

-----

"Are you sure you're up to this, Landi?" asked Lydia apprehensively. The summoner knew that she was worried for him. During their training in the past years, his sister had shown reluctance toward his decision in becoming a summoner. But despite her disapproval Landien had not relented in his pursuit.

But now, in light of his grueling experience in Besaid, the unpracticed summoner was also beginning to have his doubts. 'Perhaps I do not have what it takes…' he suspected. 'No! I should not be thinking this.' Reasoned Landien as he approached the open doors to the Chamber of the Fayth. "Yes, I'm sure." He lied in response to his sister's inquiry as he quickly entered the doorway to avoid further conversation.

'Oh how I wish Ilised were here.' He lamented. 'Ili, would have given me the confidence to do this…' mused the summoner as memories of how his best friend had encouraged him in the past. 'But now is not the time for this.' He concluded as he tried to clear his mind of all doubt in preparation to pray to the Fayth.

But even as he knelt and began his silent supplication, uncertainty tainted his every petition. No matter how hard he tried, Landien could not banish his anxieties. "Please, grant me the gift of your favor, sacred Fayth of Kilika. And bestow upon this humble servant of Yevon the power of the mighty Aeon of this temple." Implored the summoner, rather weakly.

"Hear my voice, know my petition, feel my sincerity and grant me my request." Landien cried out, but there was no conviction in his words. Suddenly the temperature in the chamber dropped. This abrupt change sent a chill up the summoner's spine. He knew what was to come next; however this surprised him for he did not expect it to happen so soon.

A sharp jerk at his heart followed and then a stinging sensation in his eyes, which them water; but, before he could react to any of these stimuli, they disappeared. And before his eyes was the Fayth, manifesting itself in the form of woman with flaming vermilion hair, who was engulfed in fire. "Summoner," addressed the Fayth in a deep, masculine voice, which contradicted its form. "Stand and approach." It ordered at a deafening volume.

Landien was intimidated by this and hastily complied. When he stood directly in front of the Fayth, he realized that the 'woman' was taller than any living man could possibly be. Suddenly, the room's temperature rose and it become overwhelming hot. The summoner was convinced that he would die from this unnatural heat.

When he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. An intense burning sensation erupted from within him, completely consuming him. He badly wanted to scream but his mouth was dry and his voice was utterly lost to him. The pain he felt was so excruciating that Landien collapsed to ground, shuddering violently and desperately gasping for breath. But as the summoner tied to inhale, the air hurt his singed throat.

"I am Ifirit, the Aeon of Kilika temple," declared a booming voice inside the summoner's head. It was the very same voice that came from the Fayth, "I shall lend you my power." As the voice spoke, the pain began to subside allowing the suffocating young man a breath of air. "But you must swear to never again allow your convictions to waver. Do you swear?" asked the Aeon.

"Yes, I swear." Replied Landien in a hoarse voice. "Then let this be a reminder of our pact!" exclaimed Ifirit as a flame ignited on the left side of the summoner's face. And as the doors to the Chamber of the Fayth opened, Landien let forth an ear-splitting scream that echoed throughout the Cloister of Trials, which sent Lydia running to his aid.

-----

"Are you sure you want to continue this?" inquired Ilised shyly as he approached Landien. The young summoner remained silent at this, his back still turned to his guardian. "You don't have to, you know…" continued the older man cautiously. The young immediately turned at these words, "But I do!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "I know nothing else but this life, Ilised." He said coldly, but there was clearly no anger in his voice.

"I am now a summoner, hence, it is my responsibility to do whatever it is in my power to defeat Sin or at the very least, die trying." Proclaimed the younger man. "And it is my responsibility to make sure you don't die…" argued the guardian as shook the bandaged summoner by the shoulders desperately. "Until I reach Sin." Said Landien in a soft voice. "What?" asked Ilised, confused.

"It is your duty to protect me, your Summoner and make sure I don't die…until I reach Sin." Clarified the injured Landien. The older man had nothing to say to this, his hands sliding down the slightly shorter man's shoulders in defeat.

As the younger man began to turn back to resume his brooding, the guardian whispered, "Landi…", trying to the find the right words to express his anguish for his friend's final decision. " It is all right, Ilised." Comforted the summoner as he began to peel his bandages away from his face. This made the guardian want to protest, but before he could, the younger man had gestured for silence. The older guardian complied, bowing his head for he did not have the heart to see his friend's injuries.

"Look at me." Ordered Landien in a voice that left no room for argument, when he finished unwrapping his bandages. Ilised reluctantly looked up. What he saw made his jaw drop. "How?" he asked dumfounded as he reached out to touch the peculiar fully healed scar. The guardian had never seen anything like it. Only hours ago, it was a hideous and severe burn, but now, it resembled a perfectly healed scar that would have taken at least a two decades to have lightened this close to the summoner's own pale skin. Furthermore, the scar's shape was reminiscent of a craving that the guardian had seen on one of the walls of the temple.

Landien then proceeded to narrate the events in the Chamber of the Fayth. The summoner even confessed his doubts to awestruck guardian. And he spoke of his renewed conviction to finish his pilgrimage at all costs. When he finished, Ilised could only think of one thing. "Does Lydia know this?" he asked calmly. "No." answered the summoner. "I see. Do want me to tell her?" offered the guardian, knowing that Landien did not have the heart to tell his sister. The summoner nodded at his proposal and resumed his brooding as Ilised made his way below deck.

-…-

It was a beautiful day in Luca. The sun was brightly shining and there was a soothing sea breeze blowing in from the south, it was prefect day for Blitzball. The yearly weeklong tournament was almost through. Only three more days until the championship match.

The SS Intrepid had set anchor at Luca's docks late yesterday afternoon. His cousin, Sesli, had greeted Olin and his private entourage upon their arrival. He decided to stay a night at the city upon the suggestion of Elohim, who had felt it was in his master's best interest to rest before they continue on their distribution route along the Mi'ihen Highroad. His widowed Aunt Iraselle and his three female cousins, Sesli, Lira, Briel were elated at this.

He had stayed with his Aunt and cousins, who lived at one of his father's houses just minutes away from the Stadium. He had declined the invitation to watch the tournament with his relatives for Olin did not want to delay his excursion so that he might be able to return to Bevelle sooner. From there, he would launch a search to somehow find his 'goddess'.

NOTES:

I just thought it would be nice to have the Aeon/Fayth to talk to the summoner. I hoped my rendition turned out okay.

Like, when my friend was reading this she got confused with the timeline and how it corresponds to Yuna's timeline… so just so nobody gets confused (the first is Yuna's location and then Landien's):

****

Left Besaid and in Kilika - training in Hadura

Arrives in Luca - Leaves Hadura and in Besaid

Tournament in Luca begins – Arrives in Kilika and undergoes the Cloister of Trials (note: The Blitzball Tournament takes about a week to finish. In my opinion, the Aurochs were training for the first six days of the tournament and only played in the last because they only had to play two teams. I made this so in order for our party to catch up with Yuna and co. and overtake them. You'll know the reason why later on in the game.)


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks again Xmaster for reviewing. I had no idea I misspelled IFIRIT. I'll just change it later on… well, I hope you like this chapter…

CHAPTER 6

The normally busy marketplace of Luca was sparsely filled. Most of its stalls were closed due to the Blitzball game between the Kilika Beasts and the Luca Goers. But even this shortage of people and shops was not accountable for the uneasy silence in the atmosphere. Those that were there were staring flabbergasted at a certain group composed of three individuals that clearly had Al Bhed blood running through their veins. But their heritage was not the reason for the crowd's gawking.

Each one of them was certainly a pleasant sight. A blue-eyed, shorthaired blonde young man with tanned skin clad in a knee-length blue jerkin, black pants, knee-high black boots and a white shirt was the tallest of the trio and led the silent group along the market. He carried a sword on his back and towered over most of the people along the streets. His weapon and height intimidated them, making them back up and give way to the bunch.

The young woman on his left was a remarkable beauty. She too had blonde hair, but it was slightly lighter that that of her companion's. It was neatly tied back into a sizeable bun that hung loosely about her neck. She also possessed tanned skin, but unlike her male comrade she had eyes the color of brilliant amethysts. She was outfitted in a beautiful white dress that reached just below her knees and simple, flat brown leather shoes. The dress had fluid long sleeves. She also wore a gorgeous brown leather bodice that looked far too stalwart for just normal wear, this indicated that this woman was ready for a battle.

But the true reason for the crowd's ogling was the final member of the triad. The young man was only slightly shorter than his sword-carrying companion. He was decked in a multi-colored cloak, which most of the vendors recognized as workmanship from Besaid. Under that he wore a simple black ensemble reminiscent of a warrior monk's frock. His long, silky, raven hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. His eyes were stony gray in color and his skin was as pale as the whitest cloud. And on the left side of his face was a huge scar.

This cicatrix was shaped like an intricate emblem; yet, it did not resemble anything for the crowd. It was as though the scar was a corner to or a part of much bigger image that the curious throng had no knowledge of.

'Oh I wish they'd stop gawking at us.' Thought Lydia miserably as they navigated through the streets of Luca, bound for the Mi'ihen Highroad. 'I know it looks fascinating, but their staring is just so rude!' mentally fumed the guardian as she threw menacing looks at the crowd. Early that morning though, she too stared at her brother's bizarre scar in the same way. But the young woman now had her wits about her and she knew better than to openly gawk at her brother as those around them did.

-----

Ilised had just finished explaining the strange circumstances of her brother's burns when the summoner had entered the room. Upon seeing him Lydia had burst into tears as she realized that all the things she had just heard were true. And as the utter seriousness of the Pilgrimage became more evident to her, the possibility of her beloved brother's death was practically inescapable.

"Landien, you mustn't continue this. It's too dangerous!" begged the woman guardian as she embraced her brother. "You'll die." Half-screamed the mage. "You knew this from the very start, Lydia." Pointed-out the summoner flatly. "No… you can't. You can't die…" argued the sobbing woman. "It is a possibility." Rationalized the older sibling in a more comforting voice.

"Stop being so calm!" exclaimed Lydia as pushed her brother away. "You can't be this calm…" she whimpered as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Landien, please… please stop this." Pleaded the woman desperately as reached out to touch her brother's scar, but he gently pushed it away.

"You know I won't Lydia." Declared the summoner resolutely. "I have chosen to walk the path of a Summoner. And I will not relent, I shall follow this path through until it takes me to Sin." He proclaimed without hesitation. "You must also realize, sister, that when I defeat Sin I will not only bring a temporary Calm to Spira, but an everlasting peace between the followers Yevon and the Al Bhed." Concluded Landien as he wrapped his arms about his younger sister.

"You don't have to be the one, Landi." Insisted Lydia as she sobbed into Landien's chest. "Who else is there?" reasoned the summoner as he planted a kiss on the lady guardian's forehead.

The mage knew then that there was no turning back from this endeavor. She accepted then the fact that her brother would attempt to finish this, no matter what. But deep in her heart, Lydia still had hope that Landien would somehow give up this potentially deadly pursuit.

-----

"It is a full day's walk from here to Djose. We can stop for a few minutes sometime in the afternoon at a Travel Agency that's about three hours walk from Djose." Informed Ilised, quoting the words of the man he had just spoke to. "Won't it be faster if we rode on Chocobo?" suggested Lydia hopefully, not liking the idea of having to walk for so long. "But we don't have the budget for that." Said Landien grimly. "But look on the bright side, it's training." He reasoned cheerfully.

-…-

"We will be leaving in about an hour, Sir. It will be about three hour's ride to Djose." Notified Elohim as he set his Master's lunch before him. "Good." Said Olin, nodding in satisfaction. "Also, I have arranged for our usual escorts and the letter from Maester Kinoc, authorizing us to pass is all in order." Added the valet. "Good," Complimented the brown-haired man. "Call me when we are to leave." He requested. Elohim nodded at this and then bowed to him and left him to eat in peace.

…

The Summoner and his guardians had just exited the Rin Travel Agency when a young woman came running to them; she was dressed in the light green robes of a healer from a temple. "Fiends! The Crusaders! There are so many of them!" she screamed frantically as she pointed to clearing to their right. "We will handle this. Go inside, keep yourself safe." Ordered Landien as he rushed to the field, Lydia and Ilised closely behind.

Amongst the fiends were a number of Crusaders and several broken cages. The men were surrounded, clearly outnumbered. "Kill as many fiends as you can, but prioritize the safety of those men." Ordered the summoner. His guardians nodded and proceeded to attack.

Ilised easily vanquished the any land-walking beast that charged at him and Lydia brought down the airborne fiends with her powerful spells. While his guardians preoccupied the fiends, Landien was healing the wounded men as quickly and as best he could. And when the battle seemed as good as won, a deafening howl erupted from somewhere near the cliff.

"Oh no, it's that fiend again… No one has ever been able to kill it." Cried one of Crusaders. Suddenly a huge dog-like beast crawled up from the edge of the cliff. Landien rushed to this fiend and quickly summoned Ifirit.

The Aeon gave off a booming roar as it manifested itself in front of the summoner. "Attack!" commanded Landien. The Aeon then let loose a most devastating attack that engulfed the fiend in flame. The monster had shrieked in pain as the fire burned through its flesh and bones. The only thing that remained of the beast when the fire went out were its ashes. The summoner then dismissed the mighty Ifirit, giving him a grateful nod as it dissipated into thin air.

"Thank you so much, Lord Summoner. We are forever in your debt for saving our lives." Thanked a tall redheaded Crusader as he bowed to Landien, Lydia and Ilised. "You are welcome, Crusader. But tell me, why is it that these fiends were caged?" asked Landien as he pointed to broken receptacles. "Forgive me, Lord for I cannot tell you much." Apologized the man. "All I can say is that it is part of an operation by Mushroom Rock." He informed. "I see." Said the Summoner, contemplatively.

"Excuse me, Sir Luzzu, your presence is required at the base." Interrupted a young man with dark hair. "Very well. If you'll excuse Lord Summoner." Said Luzzu as he bowed once more before he left. The young man with dark hair also bowed to the trio before he followed his commander.

"What could this be about?" asked Lydia. "I don't know." Answered Landien as looked to Ilised for some information. The swordsman shook his head and said, "Let us just hope that it does not delay your Pilgrimage." The summoner and the mage nodded at this and the trio then proceeded toward Mushroom Rock.

…

"What do you mean? Why can't we pass?" inquired a frustrated Lydia. "I'm sorry ma'am, but no one is allowed to come through until the operation its finished." Replied the sentry. For the past half-hour Landien's two guardians had been arguing with every Crusader that manned the gate to Mushroom Rock. And for the past half-hour all their efforts were in vein. None of the guards would allow them pass due to the preparations for Operation Mi'ihen.

Both swordsman and mage were quite angry. "Surely there must be an exception. We are on a Pilgrimage, cannot you allow us to pass?" beseeched Ilised hotly. "Not for another three days, sir." Answered the sentry nervously, clearly intimidated by the guardian. "Three days!" exclaimed Ilised as he walked away, fuming. "Great!" shouted an exasperated Lydia as she followed her male counterpart.

"Do excuse them. They are just tried from our walk." Explained a slightly flustered Landien. "I am truly sorry, Lord Summoner, but no one can pass unless they have authorization. I'm just following my orders, Sir." Elaborated the young guard. The summoner nodded understandingly at this. "I know what you did for my comrades, and I would love to repay you. But I can't. Forgive me." Apologized the young man as he bowed deeply to Landien. This gesture made the summoner smile, despite the grim consequences, as he joined his companions to discuss their plans.

"So what do you suggest we do, Ili?" inquired the younger man. "I suppose we should just go back to the Travel Agency and wait there for three days." Raved the guardian. "He's right. Perhaps we could train while we're at it." Sighed the mage. "So, shall we go then?" announced the lady guardian theatrically.

As they were about to leave the checkpoint, a caravan arrived, blocking the narrow passage to the Highroad; this made them back up behind one of the unused cages in the area. It seemed to be a merchant convoy, led by a hooded man on what looked like a very well trained chocobo. The cloak he wore was of extremely high quality and was quite ornate, beautiful embroidery done in silver thread posed quite a contrast against the black fabric. 'He must be very wealthy…' mused Lydia as she ogled the figure.

He directed his chocobo a few paces forward near the gate. He dismounted effortlessly and took off his hood with unparalleled grace, revealing a most ethereal being. 'Wow…' swooned the lady mage. From his strangely silver hair, cream-colored skin, lissome height to his obsidian eyes, this man was the most 'prefect' creature that Lydia had ever seen. She was not the only one who thought so too; most of the men were eyeing him as well, including an awestruck Landien.

From behind the gates came a red-haired woman, fully outfitted in armor. She bowed to the silver-haired beauty, saying, "Sir Elohim, it is good to see you again." She was clearly interested in this man just as every other person was. "Would you like to see my papers, Lay Lucil?" he inquired as he bowed to the lady warrior respectfully, this made the woman giggle in delight. "There is no need, you may pass." She said rather flirtatiously.

Lydia then felt a sudden movement from behind her. "He may pass! But why not us?" Exclaimed Ilised clearly frustrated as he neared the woman. "Ili…" cautioned Lydia as she tugged on his arm. "No! This is not fair." He shouted, pulling away from his female companion. The man named Elohim did not respond to this, it seemed as though he did not care. But there was movement from within the caravan. This frightened the mage, for she did not want to have to fight.

"We are on a pil…" The male guardian could not finish his sentence for he felt a very firm grip on his arm. "Stop it." Berated Landien as he glared at his guardian. "Please, excuse my companion," began the summoner as bowed in apology. This shocked Ilised, but he said nothing. "He is merely frustrated from our journey. And I apologize for him. We will be on our way now." He elaborated as he gestured for Ilised and Lydia to walk in the direction of the highroad.

"Wait!" called out Elohim as the summoner turned to join his companions.

NOTES:

This is now the current timeline (Yuna – Landien)

****

Still in Luca, Wakka and Tidus are training (they will stay there for about two more days: one for the match the second for them to rest…) **– Mi'ihen Highroad/Mushroom Rock.**

Did you notice the use of some of the original characters? I just thought it would be odd for them not to met at all don't you think? But I have no intention of having Yuna and Landien meet 'coz it isn't in the game and I'm trying to keep to the games storyline.


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks DUDE for reviewing…. I'm glad that you've read my fic! I hope that you'll also draw my characters for me…. grins widely with a hopefully look   
  
Also, Xmaster I know that thing about Luzzu or Gatta dying depending on your conversation. Like, I disagree with you though (no offense). I think Gatta should live because he has his entire life ahead of him and Luzzu (who I think is cool and all) shouldn't have to live knowing that he was partially responsible for another young boy's death….

Anyway, so sorry that it took me sooooo long to update, you see I went for away for a weekend at an island beach resort with my cousins and their was a typhoon!!! This left us stranded there for a day and I could not write at all since I left my laptop at home….

So I hope you all like this chapter. If there are any errors do forgive me… I'm a tad bit rusty from not writing for three days…

CHAPTER 7

The caravan was already half way to Djose. At the Travel Agency, which was their only stop on the way, a fierce battle had occurred. According to the witnesses, it involved two guardians, one a swordsman of great skill and the other a powerful black mage, and their Summoner. From what he heard, the summoner had a peculiar scar on his face and was seasoned in terms of battling fiends.

According to a female temple cleric named Shelinda, the Summoner had single-handedly defeated a powerful fiend that had plagued the area for some time. ' Very interesting…' were Elohim's thoughts as he heard these tales. He was very impressed with this Summoner and his guardians, and was hoping to somehow meet them.

'Perhaps they will still be by the gates…' analyzed the valet as he mounted his chocobo. 'Yes, they must be.' He reasoned as he led the convoy toward Mushroom Rock.

…

'Will I ever see her again?' wondered Olin silently as he waited for them to resume movement in his calash. Ever since he'd met his 'goddess', interacting with other people became a flustering task for him. The once sociable man was now reclusive, preferring to dream of his beautiful goddess rather than relating with other individuals.

"Call Elohim, please." Requested the merchant of one of the armed escorts. "My lord, he is still speaking to one of the…" before the hired hand could finish, a loud voice exclaimed, "No! This is not fair."

"What is that?" asked Olin as he craned his neck to see what all the commotion was about. What he saw almost made him shout in jubilation. It was his goddess! She was standing right behind the blonde man who had just shouted. He immediately jumped of the transport and scrambled to grab the blue Besaid cloak from his pack while he pushed through the convoy.

-…-

"Please, excuse my companion," began a black-haired man, who was slightly shorter than his blonde companion. His face or rather, his scar had caught Elohim's attention when he first stepped out from behind some unused cages. 'He must be the Summoner that the people at the Travel Agency had spoke about.' Concluded the valet as he surveyed the young man.

Something about this summoner made Elohim's heart flutter with excitement. He could not fully comprehend this feeling. All he knew was that something was about to happen, he could fell in his gut.

"He is merely frustrated from our journey. And I apologize for him. We will be on our way now." Elaborated the summoner as he began to turn away to join his already departing companions. This made the valet's heart beat faster. 'No, not yet.' Implored a voice inside his head. "Wait!" called out Elohim before he could stop himself.

The summoner and his guardians stopped to look back. "Yes, Sir." Said the summoner humbly as he bowed once more. Elohim approached the dark-haired man. "Are you the Summoner that fought at the Travel Agency?" he inquired, looking into the shorter man's gray eyes. He saw the soul of a man who saw very little in himself and felt that he had to prove his worth to those around him. There was pain as well, enough in fact for a man trice his age. He knew this because these same eyes belonged to him.

'You and I have much in common, my friend. We live lives that expect too much from us.' Mused Elohim.

-…-

"Yes, Sir." Said Landien as bowed to the silver-haired man. 'What could he want from us…' wondered the summoner. "Are you the Summoner that fought at the Travel Agency?" asked the resplendent, taller man as he met Landien's eyes. 'He's heard of me…' thought the summoner, his heart beating faster from the elation he felt upon hearing this.

But the elation disappeared when he noticed something about the taller man's eyes. But before he could identify anything, a voice came from behind him, knocking him out of his reverie and abruptly ending his eye contact with the other man.

-…-

"Wait!" called out the silver-haired man. Lydia immediately turned at this, hoping that he had called out to her. But he had not. His obsidian eyes were locked on Landien. "Yes, Sir." Said her older brother as he bowed to the ravishing stranger.

"Are you the Summoner that fought at the Travel Agency?" asked the man as he neared her black-haired brother. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw their eyes meet. The taller stranger intently studied her sibling's eyes. She could not see whether Landien stared into the other man's eyes as intensely, but she knew in her gut that black met gray.

"Goddess!" shouted someone from her right.

-…-

"Wait!" came the stranger's voice. Ilised turned, ready for a fight. His muscles were tense, prepared to spring into action. "Yes, Sir." Said Landien, bowing to the silver-haired man, in a voice that clearly had no anxiety in it. This confused the guardian slightly.

He has always known Landien to be apprehensive when it came to strangers, but from the vibes that his younger friend exuded at the moment, he felt no trepidation at all. 'How can you feel so at ease with this clearly untrustworthy individual?' pondered the swordsman, never letting his guard down. The stranger neared his strangely untroubled friend. This made the guardian's heart skip a beat, unsure of what was to happen next.

"Goddess!" yelled a man from his right.

-…-

'Please don't go…' beseeched Olin silently as he pushed through the press. The man's normally pale skin seemed a shade lighter as he hustled his way toward his blonde goddess. 'I'll finally get to see you again.' he thought, his green eyes glistening with euphoria. His heart beat faster and faster with each step he took. Unbeknownst to him, the fine sheen of cold sweat that glazed his forehead was a sign that his fragile health was tittering over the edge.

'Just a little more and then…' thought Olin expectantly as he saw Elohim's silver head of hair over the last of the hired men's heads. "Goddess!" he screamed as he broke through the last of the throng. Heads had turned, including that of his goddess. This made the man's heart skip a beat; his breath hitch and his joints stiffen.

'What in the…' contemplated the chocolate-haired man, his pallid, trembling hand clutching his chest. "Eloh…" gasped Olin as he fell to his knees, struggling to catch his breath. "Olin!" was the last thing he heard before he fell into unconsciousness; it was his loyal valet that had called out to him.

…

They had arrived in Djose just as the sun had set. Olin's condition had finally stabilized, he was still unconscious though. 'Thank Yevon for having us meet Landien.' Thought Elohim gratefully as he fetched a towel to wipe his sleeping master's brow. The older man had collapsed earlier at Mushroom Rock, for what reason, the valet knew not.

-…-

In one of the rooms at Djose temple was Ilised. His companions were outside wandering about, leaving him to do inventory of their supplies alone. 'I know that we're here because of them, but I still do not trust them.' Mused the guardian as his thoughts wandered to Olin and Elohim.

This distrust of others is to be expected of him though. Even in his youth. He had always had trouble trusting others. He had very little faith in the goodness of others because of his experiences while he lived with Filus, his first adoptive father. The other villagers had treated him very badly because of his heritage. Their mistreatment had not been a good for the young boy's impression of Spira.

-…-

Outside at one of the bridges that overlooked the beaches of Mushroom Rock, stood Lydia. Her hair was untied and flying about her as the cool night winds caught it and threw it around. She had removed her leather bodice, revealing that her white dress was extremely loose. It made the mage look like a small child wearing her one of her father's over-sized shirts that was meant for sleeping in, rather than wearing out. Everything about her made her seem more like a visiting specter than a living, breathing person.

'I suppose things are finally turning up for us.' Ruminated Lydia hopefully as the events of the afternoon replayed in her head. After Elohim had rushed to Olin's side, Landien had followed, clearly worried. Thanks to the hours their father had spent teaching the young summoner the skills of an apothecary, Landien was able to treat the fallen man easily with the herbs he always carried with him. The silver-haired steward had repaid them by negotiating their passage to Djose with the merchant caravan.

'If not for that, we would still be in that Travel Agency…' thought the young woman, her eyebrows furrowing at the idea. 'But that would have meant that Landien could have recuperated for a few days.' Argued a voice in her head. The female guardian was still disturbed by the events that took place in Kilika temple only a day ago. 'I hope nothing goes wrong this time.' Prayed the blonde mage as she made her way to the temple.

-…-

On the bridge farthest from the Djose temple was the brooding Landien. He was staring out into the vast darkness. 'I pray that I come out of this unharmed…' thought the summoner, his body shuddering from the malevolent wind and his own anxiety.

NOTES:

The timeline is still the same.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me a while to post this. You see, my laptop refused to connect to the internet service... and both my floppy disk and CD drive don't seem to be functioning, so there was no way for me post this chapter sooner... but look on the brighter side, I'm gonna give you four chapters all at once!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Now, Xmaster, I wasn't asking you but I would be honored if you would draw my characters for me... To be honest, I was actually surprised that you would even consider going through all that trouble for me... Thanks so much for offering to draw for me. It would make me absolutely happy if you would!!! Also, did you really lose your eye and your arm????  
  
Also, DUDE (bao-chan), thanks loads for drawing the characters for me already... Like whenever their ready I'll post them somewhere... (sighs from thinking about all the work)  
  
Well, I hope you all like this chapter, personally I find it does very little for the story, but it will pick up in the next installment... I think.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
It was half-past midnight. The moon was on its way to its first quarter. The night sky was filled with stars and the sea breeze was vicious still. The air was salty from the sea and slightly humid as well. The hamlet of Djose, which was no more than a temple and an inn, was silent. Only the occasional footsteps of a patrolling Crusader or that of an insomniac priest could be heard. On the farthest bridge from the temple though, there were whispers, barely audible from a far.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping Lord Summoner?" suggested Elohim as he took his place beside the brooding Landien. "And shouldn't you be watching your charge, Steward?" retorted the black-haired man amiably. The taller man grinned at this. "We are neglecting our duties then, aren't we?" responded the silver-haired valet. The summoner giggled at this, which made the manservant's smile grow wider.  
  
"You speak as though you are the elder here," began Landien cautiously, afraid that he might provoke the other man. But Elohim seemed only slightly surprised by this. "But you aren't, are you?" he finished, looking to the man beside him for an cordial answer. 'I hope he is not offended...' prayed the summoner silently. Since they arrived at Djose, Landien had been thinking about many things. He had thought about the grim events at Kilika, the lucky circumstances at Mushroom Rock, his death and among other things, the look he had seen in Elohim's eyes earlier that day.  
  
"That is right, Lord Summoner." Replied Elohim melancholically. "But I know things that a boy of seventeen should not need to know." He elaborated dramatically, his eyes meeting Landien's ardent gaze. "We are similar that way, aren't we?" implied the younger man. "Yes we are." Agreed the summoner.  
  
...  
  
It was a bright day in Djose. The sun had risen about four hours ago. It would be three more hours until midday. The temple was already bustling with activity; pilgrims from the north were making their obligatory stop at this hamlet.  
  
"Where is she, Elohim?" exclaimed Olin, grabbing the manservant by the collar desperately. "Who is she, my Lord?" implored the taller man as he pried his Master's hands away from his neck. "My Goddess, who else?" roared the browned hair man, who wore only his nightshirt, as he threw his arms up in frustration. "She was there yesterday, dressed in white..." he explained, his eyes brimming with rapture.  
  
The valet raised an eyebrow at this. "Does she have blonde hair and amethyst eyes?" he asked rather skeptically. "Yes! That is my Goddess." rejoiced Olin as he took Elohim's hands and planted a kiss on each of them. This shocked the silver-haired one for it was a sign of reverence and affection that a servant seldom received. "You mean Lydia, my Lord." He indicated as he looked into his master's eyes.  
  
"Lydia! That is my goddess' name!" reveled Olin, as jumped up and down in jubilation. "Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!" he shouted as he began to search his room at the inn for the blue Besaid cloak. "Where is my beloved?" he inquired as he tossed items of clothing about, looking frantically for the precious cloak. "She is still in the Chamber of the Fayth." Replied Elohim as he picked up stray clothes. "The Chamber of the Fayth?" inquired a skeptical Olin as he paused to listen for Elohim's reply. "She is one of Lord Summoner Landien's guardians." Clarified the valet as he handed a robe to his practically naked master.  
  
"A Guardian?" questioned Olin unbelievingly. "Yes, my Lord, she is a guardian." He repeated. 'A guardian... who would have thought?' ruminated the merchant as he stuffed his arms into the robe. Some of the questions he had asked himself about her were answered, but even more queries popped into his head.  
  
"My Lord, what are looking for?" asked Elohim, disturbing his charge's chain of thought. "A cloak... a blue cloak from Besaid." Answered Olin distractedly as he resumed his search for Lydia's cloak. "You mean the one you carry in your pack?" clarified the valet, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Yes! That's the one." He exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "I believe it was left behind at Mushroom Rock." Said the manservant softly, afraid of his master's reaction. Olin's eyes enlarged in shock. "What!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
...  
  
Lydia and Ilised had only waited for less than an hour before Landien emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth. Only a fine sheen of sweat glazed his forehead and he seemed only a tad bit tired. "Are you all right?" asked Lydia as she took her older brother's hand. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He replied gratefully. "Nothing happened?" pressed Ilised as he placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Nothing at all." Replied the summoner, smiling at the thought. "Good." Said the guardians in unison, clearly relieved at this.  
  
The young Summoner was very much relieved as well. He was truly glad that no incident occurred this time. This absence of any conundrum was truly appreciated. Landien only hoped that this would last until the end of his Pilgrimage. But as the trio exited the temple, the Summoner's wish would not be granted.  
  
-...-  
  
"Are you sure that this Lydia you speak of is my Goddess?" inquired Olin nervously as his caravan awaited the return of the Summoner and his guardians from the Cloister of Trials. "I am pretty certain, my Lord. I don't think there was anyone else dressed in white yesterday at Mushroom Rock. "Good, very good." Stammered the older man as he began to pace about. 'I wish they'd come out sooner...' implored Olin. From what his valet had told him, they should be coming out by now for the rocks encasing the temple were already in their dormant state. Only minutes ago, these stones were hovering around the sacred structure, a sign that a Summoner was addressing the Fayth.  
  
As he thought this, his Goddess exited the doors of the temple. Her beautiful blonde hair was down and tied back away from her face. She still wore the willowy, white dress and leather bodice from the other day. The sight of her made Olin speechless, his voice was lost to him. His mind was in shambles, he could not think straight; all his praises were at the tip of his tongue and could not be expressed.  
  
"I see you are doing better, Lord Odevaker." Greeted a black haired man with a most unusual scar. "Yes, I am." Said Olin distractedly for his eyes were locked on the vision of his Goddess. "This is the Summoner who helped you, my Lord." Stated Elohim as he gestured toward the scarred man. "His name is Landien," introduced the valet as the Summoner bowed to him. "And these are his guardians, Ilised and Lydia." He continued as a tall, blonde man and his goddess bowed to him.  
  
Olin's heart was racing with exhilaration. He felt light-heated and thought he could do anything. But he did not have mettle to tell his goddess his feelings for her. 'Oh, what am I to do?' he pondered, not wanting to leave his goddess' company. 'Please tell me what to do...' he implored silently, his eyes locked on Lydia. Then a thought came to him.  
  
"Please accept in gratitude my offer to escort you to your next stop." Stammered Olin quickly, his eyes never leaving Lydia. She seemed honestly glad when she heard this, a lovely smile played on her lips and her eyes shone with expectation. 'I'd wish you'd look at me...' hoped the brown-haired merchant, but his beautiful goddess' eyes were looking at something to his right. "We would be honored, Sir." Replied Landien as he bowed once more to the older man.  
  
NOTES:  
  
The timeline (Yuna – Landien):  
  
Tournament is over, resting in Luca – Djose heading towards the Moonflow and then Bevelle 


	10. Chapter 9

I hope you all like this chapter...  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
It was a cool evening in Bevelle. This glorious metropolis has many grand houses within its urban-limits. One of these magnificent residences was that of the wealthy merchant Mezaro Odevaker. The house's young lord was standing by the doors that led to his private veranda six stories above the emptying streets of Bevelle. From where Olin stood he could clearly see the majestic temple of this great city. Its domes and turrets were truly a splendid sight.  
  
It was already quiet for the vast metropolis was falling asleep. The Hymn of the Fayth could be vaguely heard in the distance. The emotional tune was resonating from within the sacred walls of the Bevelle temple and was amplified by absence of people below. The calming song was echoing throughout the empty streets.  
  
This soothing atmosphere allowed Olin to think uninterrupted. Many thoughts were running amok inside his head. Most of them were of his goddess, who lay sleeping in one of the guest rooms, a floor below him. He imagined her to be lying on the white sheets, her long, blonde hair surrounding her head like a halo, her supple mouth slack from sleep, her smooth eyelids covering her dazzling eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, my Lord." Came is valet's disembodied voice, disrupting his chain of thought. "Yes, Elohim?" replied Olin half-heartedly. "Are you certain you want to go through with this?" inquired the younger steward, unsure of himself.  
  
-----  
  
As the merchant caravan squeezed their way through the narrow paths of Macalania Woods in the early part of the afternoon, heading east toward the small trail that led to Bevelle, an excited air swept over the hired men. Some of these burly men were from Bevelle and were looking forward to seeing their families again. Others were eager to finally wander about the grandiose city's streets, hoping to find some out of ordinary souvenir for their loved ones in the south. The normally silent armed-escorts were chatting as well about their plans once they got to Bevelle. Even Elohim, who led he convoy was participating in some of the conversations.  
  
This talkative atmosphere was everywhere except in the chocobo-drawn calash in the middle of the caravan, which carried the young Master Olin and his guests. The opulent carriage was eerily silent as the convoy neared the made their way to the city. Its occupants were clearly uncomfortable with this absence of noise. Their tense postures and dull expressions were a clear sign of boredom and uneasiness.  
  
"How far is it until will reach the city?" asked Lydia in quasi-cheerful voice, hoping to break the quiet. "It is not too far now," replied Olin as he looked out the window, he was clearly relieved that someone had finally spoken up. He was also quite happy that it was his goddess that had spoken to him in an almost cheery tone. "We should arrived in Bevelle within the hour, Lady Guardian." Continued the auburn-haired merchant.  
  
"Please call me Lydia, Lord Odevaker, there is no need to be so formal with me." Offered the mage with a slight giggle. This made the love struck man's heart leap in jubilation. "Then would you please call Olin for Lord Odevaker is my father." Insisted the man politely with a smile. This made Lydia giggle once more.  
  
"What is so funny, Lydia?" inquired the curious Olin. This made the young girl giggle even more. "Do excuse my darling sister; she sometimes laughs at the most inane things, Sir." Pardoned Landien as he gave his sister a firm glare. "Please, Landien, there is no need for formalities," said the older man informally. "Let us all just try to be friends." He suggested with a sincere smile.  
  
"That would be very nice, indeed." Said Landien as he looked to his silent guardian, Ilised with a smile. "Yes, it would be." Said the blonde man, who sat beside his beloved (and still giggling, albeit softly) Lydia in hesitant approval. This made the summoner smile brightly.  
  
"And since we are now friends, it would be my pleasure to have you stay at my home as my guests for the night." Offered Olin. The summoner looked to his older guardian for consent. "I think it would be a good idea." Said Ilised softly with a nod. "Then it is settled. We would be delighted to be your guests." Announced Landien enthusiastically.  
  
"Does that mean we can go shopping?" asked Lydia hopefully as turned to both her companions. "Perhaps..." replied Ilised vaguely. "It's fine with me." Replied her brother cheerfully, which made the mage smile widely. "Good. We can finally have a change of scenery." Said the young lady happily.  
  
...  
  
'I hope he would agree with me...' thought Olin as he quickly navigated through his house's halls toward his father's study. The young Master's guests had just left for the market; their absence would give the young man his chance to speak with his father about his decision. They young Odevaker was unsure of whether or not his father would consent to what he was about to pursue, but regardless of what his father would say, Olin was already determined to go through with it.  
  
He did not know exactly when he conceived this idea. But he knew that it would be the best thing for him to do right now for he knew that no matter what he would do, he could never allow Lydia to leave him. 'May Yevon be with me...' prayed Olin as he opened the large doors to his father's study.  
  
The older Odevaker was seated in front of his massive desk made of sturdy hardwood imported from Kilika. He was busy with some papers. Behind him stood Adrodin, Elohim's father. His son was a spiting-image of him, except for his silver hair. The older manservant had once possessed bright blue hair (from his Guado heritage), now gray from age (this trait he had inherited from his human ancestry).  
  
"My son!" rejoiced Mezaro as he hugged Olin and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. "Father." Greeted Olin as returned his father's embrace and kisses, albeit, half-heartedly. "What is wrong, my beloved son?" inquired the worried gray-haired man upon noticing his heir's despair. "I must ask you something..." began the younger Odevaker as his father took his seat, knowing that what he was about to hear may shock him.  
  
"Father, I have met someone and she means a great deal to me," said Olin hesitantly. Mezaro not surprised by this, nodded for him to go on, knowing full well that there was much more than that. "And I do not wish for her to leave my side." He elaborated. Mezaro nodded once more, waiting for the inevitable shock that was to follow. His son made a short pause to gather all his courage.  
  
"So I wish to become a Guardian." Finished Olin resolutely. Mezaro knew that he was very serious about this and would, with or without his permission, follow this through. His son's decision to pursue guardianship frightened the older man slightly for he was unsure if his only child would ever return to him. Tears began to form in the aged father's eyes as his fear for his son grew from within him.  
  
"Do you intend on bringing Elohim with you?" asked Mezaro grimly as he looked back to see his valet's reaction, a single tear rolling down his wrinkled cheek. Adrodin remained silent, unsure of what to say. But his eyes spoke of his complete submission to his master's final decision.  
  
"Yes, Father, if he would go with me." Replied Olin softly; unsure if that was the right answer. 'He would follow you to the ends of the world, young Master Olin, with or without your consent.' Mused the older manservant as he wiped the incoming tears from his eyes before they could fall. Adrodin nodded at younger Odevaker's words, approving of his young master's answer.  
  
"Than do as you wish, Olin. You have my blessings." Said Mezaro sadly, yet, firmly. "Thank you, Father." Said Olin as he took his father's hands and planted a kiss on each of them, clearly grateful for the man's approval. He then rushed to the aging valet and took his hands and planted a kiss on each of them as well.  
  
"But please come home to me, my son." Added the distressed father as he stood and embraced his beloved boy once more. The younger man had returned his father's embrace and gave his parent one last kiss on his forehead before he turned and left, not wanting his father to see him cry.  
  
-----  
  
"Yes, Elohim, I will go through with this." Replied the Olin as he took his dear friend's hand into his own. "And would you go with me, not as a Steward of the Odevaker's, but, as my friend?" asked the older man, his grip tightening on Elohim's hand. "Yes, Olin, I would be a honor to follow you in this most noble of pursuits." Replied the silver-haired man with a smile as he kissed both of Olin's hands.  
  
"When will you tell them?" inquired Elohim. "Tomorrow, my friend... tomorrow." Replied Olin.  
  
...  
  
They had been awake since dawn. The sun was not yet completely up when Landien, Lydia and Ilised entered the Cloister of Trials at Bevelle Temple. So far, it was hardest that they had to undergo in order to reach the Chamber of the Fayth. It had taken the Summoner a few hours before he emerged from the stone doors. He was drenched in sweat and looked absolutely exhausted.  
  
"Do you want to rest one more day before we go on?" asked Ilised as he braced Landien before he could fall to ground. "Yeah, I'm sure we can spare a day." Encouraged Lydia, afraid for her brother's health. "No it's all right. I'll just need some water and a little food, then I'll be ready to go to Lake Macalania." Replied the summoner as he straightened himself out, clearly determined to go to Lake Macalania.  
  
"If we hurry, we'll be able to make it back within the day." Suggested Landien cheerfully. But he was not as sound as he felt. After taking only a few steps outside the Cloister of Trials, the Summoner collapsed to ground.  
  
"Landi!" screamed his guardians in unison as they rushed to his side. "Is he all right?" inquired a tall, brown-haired man, who was accompanied by another man and a little boy. "What do you think?" exclaimed Lydia, angered by the man's unintentional denseness. "Excuse us. Forgive her for her outburst." Apologized Ilised as he lifted Landien and carried him off towards Olin's house.  
  
NOTES:  
  
I. Timeline (Yuna – Landien):  
  
On the Highroad (Operation Mi'ihen is about to happen) – Bevelle 


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
"Are you sure, Landi?" clarified Ilised as Landien began to stand up from the bed. The summoner's body was sore from having been in it for too long. He had been asleep since he collapsed just outside the Cloister of Trials, which had been a day ago. And since then, neither Lydia nor Ilised had slept in fear that their beloved Landien might slip away from them.  
  
"Yes, I think I've rested enough, don't you?" replied the newly awakened summoner. "But I think you should sleep now." He suggested upon seeing his friend's red, dilated eyes from lack of sleep. "But Lyds is still sleeping, who will watch you?" retorted the older man as he pointed to the young lady's sleeping form in the corner of the room on one of the daybeds, clearly unconvinced of his friend's recovery. "Come now, you have to get some sleep." Insisted Landien as he pushed his guardian toward the door.  
  
"Are you sure?" repeated Ilised, trying to push his way back in. "Yes." Asserted Landien as he gave his friend one last push. The older man, weak from fatigue decided to give up and return to his room to get some sleep.  
  
'What should I do now?' wondered the Summoner as he picked up his slumbering little sister and tucked her into his bed. It was already dark outside. Landien figured it must be the middle of the night because of the eerie silence in the atmosphere; furthermore, when he looked out the window, only patrolling Crusaders wandered the lonely streets of Bevelle.  
  
'I should get some air.' Decided Landien as he stepped out of his room into the dim hall. 'If only it were like this all the time...' he mused as he walked through the shadow-filled corridor. Ever since he was a child, Landien had always preferred the dark. It made him 'blend' more easily into the environment. Sometimes, people would pass him by and mistake him for a normal, non-Al Bhed child because of the bad lighting. At times, he wised that it would always be dark so that no one could see that he was different.  
  
'Dammit...' swore Landien silently as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and the memories of yesterday's events flooded his brain.  
  
---  
  
"Please, grant me the gift of your favor, sacred Fayth of Bevelle. And bestow upon this humble servant of Yevon the power of the mighty Aeon of this temple." Implored the Landien in a confident and resolute tone. "Hear my voice, know my petition, feel my sincerity and grant me my request." He prayed aloud. The summoner chanted this repeatedly for over an hour before the familiar drop in temperature.  
  
Before his eyes the Fayth then materialized itself. It took the shape of a child, levitating two feet from the ground, its features hidden by a purple hood. "Do you really want to continue your pilgrimage Summoner?" inquired the Fayth in a little boy's voice. "Yes." Replied Landien, slightly disturbed by the question. "If I were to refuse your request, what would you do then?" asked the Fayth.  
  
This greatly alarmed Landien. He could not think of an answer because of the panic he felt. "You need not answer so hastily..." informed the Fayth as it floated down to the floor. This calmed the summoner, making him think better. But despite his composure, it still took him about an hour to think of his final answer.  
  
"Well, what say you Summoner from the isles of Hadura?" questioned Fayth. "I would still continue my pilgrimage." Replied Landien determinedly. "Very well then." Said the Fayth as it entered the summoner, setting Landien's insides on fire.  
  
As the familiar numbing sensation overcame Landien, he knew that he had been granted the gift of the Aeon. 'Thank you...' thought the summoner gratefully as he waited for the Aeon to address itself. 'The Aeon's name is Bahamut.' Came the voice of the Fayth inside his head. This surprised the summoner for this was the very first time this had ever happened to him and because Lady Dhira had never spoken of such a thing happening.  
  
'You will not be the one...' warned the same childish voice. This sent a piercing, extremely painful feeling through the summoner's body. But Landien did not scream.  
  
-----  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Lord Summoner?" came Elohim's disembodied voice from the shadows in front of him, disrupting Landien's thoughts. "You should be resting..." implied the younger man. This made him frown, 'Not you too...' thought the summoner dejectedly. "Unless, you don't need to." Finished Elohim in a mischievous voice. The black-haired man nodded at this, his frown turning into a small smile.  
  
"Would like to walk with me?" invited Elohim as he began to move toward one of the doors that led into the garden-atrium of the house. "It would be my pleasure." Replied Landien as he caught up with the taller man.  
  
The beautiful garden was dark as well, only the light of the stars in the sky and a waxing moon illuminated the plant-filled space as it filtered through the clear glass dome that cover the atrium. The two men walked side- by-side in complete silence; their feet not making a sound on the stone walkway in between the flora. This silence lasted for a while; each man to his own thoughts.  
  
The sound of Landien's robes brushing against a rough stone pew as he sat on it broke the quiet. Elohim, slightly startled by the noise, joined the summoner.  
  
"Lord Summoner," began Elohim, but before he could continue the slightly older summoner had raised his hand to the valet's lips. "No... just call me Landien." He requested softly. "Landien," addressed the younger man hesitantly. "Olin and I," a pause followed for Elohim was not sure if he should be the one to say this. "Would like to become your guardians..." he finished, bowing his head humbly, not sure as how to act.  
  
Landien stood up. This startled the younger man, not knowing what it what meant. 'I hate this... not knowing anything...' complained Elohim silently. "I have known both Lydia and Ilised all my life," said the summoner, his back turned to the sitting valet. "I trust them completely." He continued his voice growing softer, more hesitant. "And I do not know either you or Olin..." he whispered, hoping not to hurt the other man's feelings.  
  
These words stung Elohim. "You do not trust us?" questioned the valet, slightly angry, the weight of these words made him slump dejectedly, his eyes locked on the stone walkway. "No! It's not that..." retorted Landien, turning quickly to face Elohim. "It's just that I do not know either one of you that well," he explained. This made the younger man brighten-up, wanting to hear the rest. "And surely you do not know me that well." Continued the summoner.  
  
"And I don't think I'm worthy of your generous offer." Reasoned Landien dolefully. "But if you were to get to know us, would you trust us then?" asked Elohim meekly, unsure of his actions. The summoner did not reply. "I could tell you all there is to know about us." Elaborated the younger man, looking to Landien hopefully.  
  
NOTES:  
  
Timeline (Yuna – Landien):  
  
Guadosalam (It took them a while to get here because of having to fight with Rikku. They are staying the night at Guadosalam before they would head out to Macalania.) – Bevelle (Nighttime. Landien and Elohim are talking) 


	12. Chapter 11

.-.-.-. NARRATION (beginning and end) (words italicized within narration are spoken by another person)  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
These words stung Elohim. "You do not trust us?" questioned the valet, the weight of these words made him slump dejectedly, his eyes locked on the stone walkway. "No! It's not that..." retorted Landien, turning quickly to face Elohim. "It's just that I do not know either one of you that well," he explained. This made the younger man brighten-up, wanting to hear the rest. "And surely you do not know me that well." Continued the summoner.  
  
"And I don't think I'm worthy of your generous offer." Reasoned Landien dolefully. "But if you were to get to know us, would you trust us then?" asked Elohim meekly, unsure of his actions. The summoner did not reply. "I could tell you all there is to know about us." Elaborated the younger man, looking to Landien hopefully.  
  
"Very well, if you would be so kind." Said the summoner with a small smile as he sat next to the silver-haired youth. "Then allow me to begin." Said Elohim.  
  
.-.-.-.  
  
I was born into this life... a life of servitude. Even before my Al Bhed mother had bore me into this world, I was destined to serve in the house of Odevaker.  
  
"An Al Bhed mother?"  
  
Yes, that is right. My mother was an Al Bhed. Her name was Varri. I never knew her for she died giving birth to me. My father told me that they had met on one of the routine deliveries. She was traveling down the Mi'ihen Highroad just like him. They fell in love the first time they laid eyes on each other. My father also told me that her death was not my fault. That it was inevitable due to her two previous miscarriages. He said that she was too weak to recover from me.  
  
Now my father, Adrodin, is Lord Mezaro Odevaker's steward.  
  
"Just as you are to Olin?"  
  
Yes. It was father who trained me as a child and he still does, whenever I am at Bevelle. He teaches me the skills of a Steward in the house of Odevaker. My training encompasses everything from basic serving manners to business to fighting to torturing. There is absolutely nothing I am not willing or not capable of doing in the service of my Master. I am very ready and willing to die for Olin or for his father, if the need ever arises.  
  
"Is that why you are offering to become my guardian? Because Olin asked you to?"  
  
Yes it is. But please allow me to explain everything.  
  
"All right..."  
  
Now, my bloodline is that of an unorthodox mix between the Guado, Al Bhed and human races. For nearly a hundred generations, my ancient family has been a fusion between these bloodlines. And for about the last twenty, we have been in the service of the noble Odevakers. How this came to be, no one knows.  
  
You see, every since the beginning of our servitude, the eldest and always only child of our family became the Steward or guardian of the heir to the Odevaker legacy; also it is the duty of the Steward to father or mother a child to continue this cycle.  
  
Anyway, as a child of only seven I began my service under Lord Olin, he was fifteen then. Of course, I was still learning much from my father at that time and with the exception of serving and assisting him with menial chores, I did not get to use any of these skills until I turned thirteen, which was only four years ago. Olin had just turned twenty-one and Lord Odevaker had given him the responsibility of the delivery routes.  
  
On the very first one, I almost died. If it weren't for Olin, I would have.  
  
"He saved you?"  
  
Yes... and he also suffered much because of it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The fiend had punctured one of his lungs and had barely missed his heart. That's why he is how he is now, frail... because of careless, little me. You see, I had never taken my duties seriously before that day. I was a slacker. Olin had even covered-up my mistakes several times.  
  
But the worst thing was that, I hated being what I am... a Steward. I had also hated Olin because he symbolized everything that I was taught to emulate but could never become. I never saw how kind, generous and forgiving he was. Back then, I had believed myself to be some lowly slave. I had never realized how dignified my position was.  
  
"How so?"  
  
A personal Steward is above the ranks of a household worker or slave. We are smarter, more well-mannered... cleaner and better paid. But we are still below the status of a free man, whether he be a Maester or a fisherman. We are taught things that we are to use in order to aid our masters; we could even use them for our own gain. But we would still be considered a quasi- slave. But we had the respect of others. You see we are considered to be a part of our Master, hence, we are as respected as our Masters.  
  
Anyway, after that day, I swore to do all that was in my power to help, protect and please Lord Olin. I had sworn to never disobey him or disrespect him ever. I was willing to make him my god. But Olin would not have that, instead, he made me swear to be his dear friend and confidant.  
  
I have been that ever since.  
  
"Tell me, what is Olin like?"  
  
He is honest, kind, loyal, loving, gentle, humble and generous. He would rather kill himself than betray a friend. He respects everyone, even the lowliest beggar. He believes that we are all equal, no matter what we are... human, Guado, Ronso or Al Bhed.  
  
He says that we have everything in common because we all live in Spira and because we suffer from Sin.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Olin's mother had died from one of Sins attacks on Luca. She was there to visit her sister, who also died in the attack.  
  
"Is this why he wants to become a guardian?"  
  
No. Olin has his own reasons... reasons that I have no right to divulge. But know this, he does his for the one he loves.  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
I do this because I believe this is a noble pursuit that I wish to take part in and because my friend, who has involved himself in this, has asked me, as a friend, to help him.  
  
"Is that all..."  
  
.-.-.-.  
  
NOTES:  
  
Timeline: Same as the last chapter.  
  
Like I'm not so sure about Yuna's route on her pilgrimage... I'm confused as to which comes first: Macalania Woods or the Thunder Plains. Help me!!!  
  
Give me feedback... 


	13. Chapter 12

Hey thanks for reading and reviewing again Xmaster. And I totally agree with you about how going to the hospital is really annoying. You know, that funky medicine smell that sort of sticks to you even after you leave the hospital, well I hate that. And the white walls... so sterile looking, which freaks me out!!!  
  
Anyway, I'm glad that you are enjoying my fic.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
"And what about you?" asked Landien. The summoner honestly wanted to know the reason for Elohim's decision to want to become his guardian; for what reason he wasn't completely sure. All he knew was that he wanted... no - needed to know. 'Please tell me...' hoped the summoner silently as he waited for the other to answer.  
  
"I do this because I believe this is a noble pursuit that I wish to take part in and because my friend, who has involved himself in this, has asked me, as a friend, to help him." Answered Elohim, his voice slightly shaky as thought he was hiding something. "Is that all..." questioned Landien, slightly disappointed by this.  
  
As he turned his head to face his companion and looked into Elohim's eyes, he saw that his words had somehow rattled the normally composed individual beside him. The obsidian orbs that stared back at him were filled with reluctance and something else that Landien could not identify.  
  
'Why are you afraid...' wondered the summoner as he tried to look deeper into the younger man. His effort was in vain for Elohim had looked away, his eyes closed as in reflection. "Don't be afraid..." said Landien, voicing out his thoughts.  
  
These words made the valet turn and open his eyes at what he had heard; this forced Elohim to meet the dark-haired summoner's ashen eyes. "I won't laugh." Promised Landien, his voice gracious and his eyes unpresuming. This gentleness touched the silver-haired man. 'You are truly kind, Summoner.' Thought Elohim as his lips curved into a sweet smile, which was returned by the Landien.  
  
"Also, I wish to become your guardian because I want to help you, Landien." Answered Elohim honestly and without hesitation. This made the summoner grin even wider. "Then it would be an honor to have you and Olin as my guardians." Declared Landien as he stood and bowed to the younger man. The newly initiated guardian stood and bowed deeply and reverently to his new charge.  
  
...  
  
"You did what?" exclaimed Ilised in disbelief. "Landi?" queried Lydia, just as skeptically as her fellow guardian. "That's right, I've accepted their offer." Replied Landien firmly and emphatically. "It's a very generous offer. How could I possibly refuse it?" he added with much gusto. Both of his companions were still staring at him with the most incredulous looks.  
  
"Come one..." sighed Landien, shocked at Lydia and Ilised's disapproval, as he gave them both a poignant look. "If you think it's best." Replied his sister, clearly moved by his pitiful gaze. "Thank you." Declared the summoner, grateful for his beloved sister's support. "Ilised?" said Landien, clasping his older friend's hands together and planting a kiss on each of them, in a most pitiful tone. "Alright!" exclaimed Ilised, annoyed.  
  
"But they'd better not make any trouble." Warned the older guardian menacingly. "They won't, I promise." Said the summoner gratefully.  
  
-...-  
  
"He said yes?" clarified Olin as Elohim helped him get into some of his simpler clothes. "That's right. He has agreed." Replied the valet half- heartedly as he finished dressing his master. Elohim had much on his mind, most of which concern Olin.  
  
"So, what do think, sword or projectile?" asked the older man as he held out two of his best weapons for his valet's inspection. "Elohim?" called out the brown-haired man, surprised at his manservant's inattention.  
  
"Olin," began the younger man, who held two beautifully crafted short- swords, both about two feet in length, in each hand. "I don't think you should come." Finished Elohim dejectedly. "I don't think you're fit enough for this." He quickly added, trying his best to explain his honest and good intentions. "You might... die." He continued solemnly and cautiously, afraid to jostle his master's temper.  
  
"Thank you for worrying about me," said Olin grateful for his dearest friend's concern. "But I need to do this." Continued the older man resolutely as he put down the weapons in his hand and approached the younger man. "But..." retorted Elohim, but Olin had quickly put a finger to his lips for silence.  
  
"If you want, I won't fight but I have to be there with her." Bargained Olin, clearly desperate to follow through with his decision. "Please..." he begged as he leaned into Elohim's chest hoping it would sway his valet's verdict. "All right, I accept your offer." Replied Elohim, defeated. "Thank you, thank you..." sighed Olin, relieved at Elohim's approval.  
  
...  
  
The walk through the Macalania Woods was very quiet and tense. All of the guardians were reluctant to speak - each for their own reason. Landien on the other hand, had tried several times to break the awkward silence with trivial conversation, all of which were in vain for none of his companions had responded.  
  
So far they had encountered few fiends, but most of the battles they had fought were extremely difficult and were with a few near fatalities. Only minutes ago, the Summoner himself had almost been killed by a Chimera. Luckily, Elohim had been quick enough to respond immediately. Unfortunately, Ilised had not looked so pleased after that battle.  
  
'We are divided...' reasoned Landien, who saw that his new guardians were a bit further behind Lydia, Ilised and himself. He also noticed that the both of them were conversing with each other. 'Why must we be this way?' wondered Landien as his thoughts began to wander back to more pressing matters.  
  
'Perhaps this is how it should be...' thought the Landien defeated. 'I should just go along with flow, I suppose.' He concluded silently, accepting the uncomfortable quiet, as he felt the cold wind blowing in from Lake Macalania.  
  
-...-  
  
"Elohim, how can I possibly continue like this?" Hissed Olin, agitated at the fact that so far he not been of any help to anyone whatsoever. "When Landien fell earlier from that Chimera's attack, I had no means of helping him," continued the flustered brown-haired man. "I swear, Ilised looked as if he were about to kill me when I could do nothing." Said Olin seething from frustration.  
  
"Olin, we made a deal." Whispered Elohim as he firmly gripped the other man's arm. "I know that." Retorted the older man venomously as he shrugged off the silver-haired man's grip. "Besides, I was there to help Landien." Argued Elohim defensively. "But what am I to do when you aren't there?" debated Olin. The younger man remained silent at this.  
  
"You have to allow me to do something, I am a guardian." Pressed Olin softly, not wanting the others to hear what he was saying, especially Lydia. "All right." Agreed Elohim apathetically, not wanting to have his frail friend have to fight. "Here." Said the younger man as he handed Olin a bag containing a vast assortment of items. "What am I suppose to do with these?" questioned the older man, raising his eyebrow in skepticism.  
  
"Mix them... combine them, they're bound to do something." Answered Elohim, unsure of his own answer. "That's it?" clarified Olin, clearly unsatisfied with the younger man's answer. "Well, you are just going to use them in emergencies." Defended the silver-haired man. "Fine." Sighed Olin.  
  
-...-  
  
As they exited the woods, the low temperature and snow came as quite a shock to Lydia. 'Why didn't I listen to Ilised?' cursed the young woman as she thought of her refusal to wear heavier clothing earlier that day, her entire body began to shiver from the vicious cold. "Are you all right?" inquired Landien having noticed his sister's shuddering. "I'm cold." Answered the mage, her teeth clattering as she spoke. "Here." Said her older brother as he handed her his cloak.  
  
'We're almost there... this is the last temple before we head out to Zanarkand.' Lamented Lydia as he pulled the cloak tighter to herself trying in vain to keep warm. 'The last temple before you go to meet... death, my brother.' Thought the miserable mage as she looked at Landien. 'How can he be so calm?' she wondered, noting that he did not seem the slightest bit nervous. 'Have you accepted death...' she pondered as a single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
NOTE:  
  
As the group travels through Macalania territory, Yuna and co. are fighting Seymour...  
  
Also, please give me criticism (bad or good) and suggestions as to what to do next, 'coz I honestly do not have any idea what to do next!!! 


	14. Chapter 13

Xmaster thanks loads again for the suggestions. If it weren't for you, this chapter would have been much different...  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
"What has happened here?" exclaimed Landien as he entered Macalania Temple. What the summoner saw before his eyes was a horrific sight. The unwrapped bodies of dead Guados were not what he had expected. He could hear his younger sister's gasp when she had followed after him.  
  
"Lady Summoner Yuna and her guardians attacked Maester Seymour and in their escape killed these young and noble Guado." Replied a Macalanian priest, who was dressed in black for the funeral rights. "How can that be?" asked a perplexed Landien. "She is High Summoner Braska's daughter. How could she do such a thing?" he repeated, still in utter disbelief. "That we do not know. And to think she and Maester Seymour were to wed..." answered the priest.  
  
"Wed?" questioned Olin, who was suddenly at the summoner's side. He sounded rather surprised. "Yes, that is right. You have not heard?" inquired the priest in reply. "We have been travelling." Answered Landien. "You see, I myself am a Summoner." Said the black-haired youth meekly. "And we are his guardians." Continued Olin as he gestured to their party.  
  
"I was hoping to address the Fayth, is it all right to do so?" requested the summoner, not wanting to impose on this grief stricken temple. "Please go right ahead, it is your duty." Replied the priest as he bowed to Landien and his guardians, pointing toward the entrance to the Cloister of Trials.  
  
-...-  
  
The sight before them came as a shock to Landien. The summoner's body had stiffened when he entered the threshold of the temple and smelled the reek of dead flesh. However, Elohim expected this after seeing the bloodstained snow that led to the temple. The lifeless bodies of several Guados that were being prepared for the funeral rights were laid out on the stone floor before them.  
  
'Could this be the beginning?' wondered Elohim as he scanned the foyer of the temple.  
  
"What has happened here?" exclaimed the summoner as a priest dressed in black pass by. "Oh..." gasped Lydia as she beheld the grim sight when she entered the temple. 'She has probably never seen anything like this...' thought Elohim as he saw her break down into silent sobs in the blonde- haired swordsman's arms. "Lydia..." soothed Ilised, his voice soft, trying to calm the frightened young woman.  
  
"Lady Summoner Yuna and her guardians attacked Maester Seymour and in their escape killed these young and noble Guado." Said the priest bleakly. "How can that be? She is High Summoner Braska's daughter. How could she do such a thing?" asked a distraught and unbelieving Landien. "That we do not know. And to think she and Maester Seymour were to wed..." answered the priest.  
  
"Wed?" asked Olin quizzically Having rushed to the summoner's side upon hearing this. "Yes, that is right. You have not heard?" asked the priest in return. 'It has begun...' thought Elohim as a foreboding rose from within him. "We have been travelling. You see, I myself am a Summoner." Said Landien meekly, jostling the silver-haired man from his thoughts. "And we are his guardians." Added Olin as he gestured toward Lydia, Ilised and himself.  
  
"I was hoping to address the Fayth, is it all right to do so?" requested Landien, not wanting to be a burden to the temple. "Please go right ahead, it is your duty." Answered the priest as he pointed to the door to the Cloister of Trials.  
  
-...-  
  
"Lydia..." whispered Ilised, trying to soothe the terrified young woman. Instead of calming down though, Lydia only seemed to get more frightened. The only thing he could do was to hold her tightly and try to shield her eyes from the gruesome sight. 'You've never seen anything like this...' thought the swordsman as he held her to his chest.  
  
'I wished you would have never had to see this...' lamented Ilised as he guided Lydia's stiffened body across the temple foyer toward the Cloister of Trials. 'If I could have protected you from this, I would have.' Thought the older man as the cold stone doors shut close behind him.  
  
...  
  
"Lord Summoner, it is almost dark. Are you certain you do not wish to rest here?" inquired a cleric as the party made their way toward the main door. "Yes, I am certain." Replied Landien, thinking of his beloved sister's unconscious form, as he and his guardians exited Macalania Temple. "Are you sure you want to carry Lydia?" asked Landien upon seeing his little sister in his old friend's arms.  
  
"Of course. Besides, who else will?" replied Ilised jokingly.  
  
The Summoner and his guardians had been in the Cloister of Trials for about three hours. When Landien had addressed the Fayth, there was no incident. Unfortunately, Lydia could not bear the sight and stench of death. She had passed out in the Cloister of Trials only minutes after they had entered. Ilised had been carrying her ever since.  
  
'Be strong...' thought Landien as he kissed Lydia's forehead just as the doors of Macalania Temple shut behind them. "Let us be off then..." declared Olin as he proceeded to lead the group with Elohim at his side toward the Rin Travel Agency.  
  
...  
  
"Listen, I'll watch her tonight." Insisted Ilised as he pushed Landien out the door. "You'd better get some sleep." Shouted the guardian from behind the door. "All right!" exclaimed the summoner, banging the door a few times before he headed to his room just down the hall. 'I'm glad he looks out for Lydia and me...' thought Landien, yawning.  
  
'I don't know what we'd do if he weren't here...' mused the summoner as he thought of Ilised and his tendencies to act like their big brother. Landien knew if it weren't for Ilised, Lydia and he would be nothing today.  
  
'I'd better rest I suppose. Tomorrow will be the Ca...' before the summoner could finish his chain of thought, the sound of a turning doorknob from behind him made him turn. "Good evening, Elohim." Greeted Landien cheerfully with a bright smile. "Good evening to you as well, Landien." Greeted the guardian in return.  
  
An awkward silence followed. Neither man knew what to say or do next. But both were reluctant to leave each other's company.  
  
"Would you like to walk with me?" inquired Elohim, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. "Yes, I would like that." Replied Landien just as ineptly. Both men then headed outside, side by side.  
  
NOTES:  
  
Timeline: Yuna & co. have fallen through the ice and Sin has transported to them to Bikanel Island. They should be spending at least two days there... after all, it is a big desert...  
  
Anyway, what do you think about this chap???  
  
The next chapter should be coming up pretty soon, even as I'm posting this, I am already writing the fourteenth chapter... 


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
"Will the lady guardian be all right?" asked Elohim, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over the duo once they stepped outside of the Travel Agency. "She will be fine. It was nothing serious, she was just so shocked when she saw those Guado." Replied Landien briskly. "I see. Has the Lady Guardian never seen death?" inquired the younger man, trying his best to keep the words flowing between them.  
  
"You can call her Lydia..." suggested Landien, feeling rather uncomfortable about having his little sister being referred to so formally... so impersonally. "After all, she is your fellow guardian, just like Ilised is." Added summoner, emphasizing Ilised so that his new guardian would refrain from calling him Lord or Sir Guardian.  
  
But with Landien's words came about another uneasy silence.  
  
"No." said the summoner softly, trying to break the quiet that hung between him and Elohim. "No, what?" asked the guardian, confused. "Lydia has never seen death, not like that at least... until then, of course." Replied the summoner, his voice forlorn. "How lucky for her." Remarked Elohim. "I was not privileged to that as a child," he continued, his eyes half-closed in reflection. "What about you?" dared the younger man, hoping to get an honest reply.  
  
"I had just turned five. Sin had attacked the village. And I witnessed the death of our neighbors... all six of them." Replied Landien sadly as he thought of the many people that had perished because of Sin. "Lydia was only two then... almost three. She was asleep for most of it." Continued the summoner, delving deeper into his memory.  
  
"And what of you?" inquired Landien, trying to bury his memories deep into the recesses of his mind. "Seven. I was accompanying my father, Lord Odevaker and Olin on one of the delivery routes... you know, to familiarize myself with my future duties. A band of Al Bhed had attacked us and my own father had killed about six of them. But by the end of it, eighteen more men had died, ten were the remainder of the Al Bhed bandits and eight were of our own armed escorts." Answered Elohim grimly as he pushed away the gruesome images that came to him.  
  
"Let us no longer speak of such horrid things..." said Elohim, trying to lighten the mood. The summoner nodded in agreement but knew not what to say. "What do you make of the recent events?" asked the guardian. "Ummm..." mumbled Landien, having no answer. "Do you even stop and interact with other people?" declared the younger man cheerfully when he realized that his companion had no clue whatsoever about the strange occurrences in the recent weeks.  
  
"It's hard for us... being what we are..." muttered the summoner grudgingly, not wanting to admit his fear of other's rejection or hatred, as he wrung his hands together. "I know what you mean." Said Elohim sympathetically. Both men understood the pain that one felt when being stared at or scrutinized. Neither were stranger to ridicule or harassment.  
  
"I have always wondered..." began Elohim cautiously, unsure whether the words he was about to say were appropriate. "Why do you fight against Sin, Landien?" he finished, uncertain of whether he had hit a nerve. The summoner had remained silent at this, which greatly worried the younger man, yet, made him want to know even more. "For people who have ridiculed you..." dared the guardian, hoping to extract a reaction or answer from the quiet man.  
  
A long, silent pause followed. Only the cruel winds blowing in from the Lake made a sound.  
  
'I have made him angry...' thought Elohim, regretting what he had just done. The younger guardian wanted so much to reach out and some how apologize for crossing the invisible line of courtesy. But before the guardian could gather enough courage to do so, Landien let out a clear and oddly light laughter which was slightly muffled by the wind.  
  
"It's funny," snickered the summoner, his eyes brimming with tears from laughing so hard. Elohim could look on with much confusion. "But I don't know anymore..." exclaimed a jolly and still laughing Landien as thought it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. "What do you mean?" asked the perplexed guardian.  
  
"When I started out, I wanted to prove to all of Spira that the Al Bhed were not their enemies but their allied in the fight against Sin..." began Landien, his trailing off as he shut his eyes in concentration. "But when you asked me... I don't think that's the reason anymore..." said the summoner, his voice hesitant as though hiding something, his eyyes still shut. "I just don't know anymore." Finished Landien, giggling despite himself, as he slowly opened his eyes, which were slightly watery.  
  
"I am a pathetic summoner." Declared Landien dejectedly as he sat himself down on the snow. "You're not." Retorted Elohim encouragingly as he too sat on the snow. His guardian's reply had surprised the summoner. "But I don't even know why I'm doing this!" said Landien desperately as he pulled at his hair in frustration. "But that does not mean that you are weak or incapable." Answered the guardian as he restrained Landien from pulling his hair.  
  
"Thank you." Whispered Landien as he met Elohim's gaze. The summoner's eyes, which were normally calm and collected, were filled with emotions...gratitude, anger, and disappointment, hope, joy... all there. "There's no need." Said the guardian softly with a gentle smile as he released his companion's wrists.  
  
Elohim and Landien did not talk after these almost inaudible words. They just sat there in the snow, side by side in silence for about an hour before they decided to retire for the night.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Timeline: same as the last chapter's  
  
So sorry that this chapter is rather short.... You see I've been just so busy and will be even busier 'coz school is almost here. Frankly at this rate, I'll be lucky to even write two chapters a week 'coz I still have to edit and critique a whole bunch of my friends' fics and original stories. I hate myself so much for not gradually doing them over the summer!!!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 15

Soooooo sorry it took me so long to post due to my busy schedule and writer's block. Also, I could not contect to the internet, which was soooooooo frustrating!!!! Grrr... curse MOZCOM!!!  
  
Anyway, I hope after reading this crappy chapter, you would still have some faith in me and my ability to actually finish it... Also, I haven't been feeling very well. I have an extremely nasty cold... grrrrrrrrr....grrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My apologies once more.... Please forgive me!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Landien and his guardians departed from the Travel Agency, early that morning. Lydia had already fully recuperated from her 'shock'. And was profusely apologizing for being such an inconvenience to everyone. Ilised had barely slept the night before, but was lively still because of the lady guardian's recovery. His mood in fact was the friendliest he had ever been since Olin and Elohim had joined them.  
  
The swordsman was even cheerful enough to converse and display such an amiable disposition toward the new guardians. Olin himself was extremely happy... for obvious reasons. And as the party retraced their way through Macalania Woods, the wealthy merchant was engaged in a most fascinating conversation with his 'goddess' about Bevelle and its townsfolk.  
  
Even Elohim was intoxicated with the amicable atmosphere. He and Ilised were talking most animatedly about the proper techniques involved in certain fighting skills. All seemed very carefree. Everyone seemed to forgotten the graveness and utter seriousness in their endeavor, with the exception of Landien.  
  
The young Summoner's heart was still quite heavy from his reflecting the night before. The significant weight of all that he had considered was greatly wearing him down. Even as his guardians spoke so gleefully to one another, Landien had remained silent. His companions never even noticed his non-participation.  
  
'I am now in the final segment of my Pilgrimage. It is almost over now...' thought Landien, miserable. 'I am about to face Sin...' mused the summoner. But his thoughts returned to the words of Bevelle's Fayth. 'You will not be the one...'  
  
'Does that mean that I will not be able to defeat Sin?' wondered Landien, the Fayth's warning kept playing over and over again in his head. 'But I must try...' thought the summoner, but once again, he had no real conviction. He only had doubt.  
  
'Perhaps I should just give up...' pondered Landien as he turned to look at his cheerful guardians. 'So no one would have to get hurt...' he reasoned, trying to find an excuse to just end his futile journeying. But as he thought these thoughts, he felt a burning sensation on his face.  
  
It was his scar. You must swear to never again allow your convictions to waver...  
  
Ifirit's words were once more fresh in his mind. The pact he made with the Aeon, had to fulfilled. 'I must fulfill my oath.' Concluded Landien, determined once more to face Sin, despite all the doubt he felt.  
  
...  
  
The party had just passed the road to Bevelle. It was closed. Probably a precaution, thought the group, not really concerned about it. As they continued on eastward, the Macalania Woods was already beginning to thin and the narrow road widening. And before they knew it, they had reached the Calm Lands.  
  
As they stood on elevated slope, the party beheld the vast plain. 'Emptiness...' was the word that came into Landien's mind when he attempted to grasp the scope of this eerily placid land.  
  
"Hello." Greeted an old man as he approached the party. "Greetings." Replied Landien as he and his companions bowed to the stranger. "I am Maechen, a scholar, historian... who travels through Spira." He introduced, bowing. "And you must be the Summoner from Hadura." Presumed the old man.  
  
Landien and his guardians were mildly surprised by this. "I have heard stories of your most unusual scar." Explained Maechen upon seeing the group's surprise. The young summoner could only nod for he found it rather distasteful that others recognized him because of his 'unusual' scar.  
  
"Would you like to hear about the Calm Lands?" inquired Maechen, hoping to interest the group. "Why not." Replied Lydia, curious of what the historian had to say. The old man then went into a fervid explanation of how the plain got its name. He spoke also of how some summoners have ended their journey here and ended with how there were no more temples after they passed the Calm Lands.  
  
"But others say that there is an abandoned temple in these parts. And that there is a hidden Chamber of Fayth not far from here. It is said that this Fayth was stolen from its temple long ago in order to prevent summoners from continuing their pilgrimage." Added the scholar off-handedly. "But of course these are just stories that I have collected over the years." Said Maechen casually.  
  
"But do you think there is any truth in them?" asked a very curious Olin. "Yes, is there?" joined Ilised, hoping to somehow stall Landien's pilgrimage. "Perhaps. But I am not certain." Clarified Maechen. "But what do you think, Sir?" piped an excited Lydia, who too had the pilgrimage's delay in her mind. "Maybe, there is some truth to it." Replied the elderly scholar optimistically.  
  
"Then we should be off then, in search of them." Suggested Elohim, thrilled at the thought of prolonging this experience. "What do you think?" asked the silver-haired guardian as he turned to his summoner. "I don't see any harm in it." Replied Landien, relieved to be able to extend his pilgrimage.  
  
"Then we shall off!" declared Ilised ecstatically. "Thank you, sir for your information." Said Landien as he and his guardians bowed to the scholar. "You are welcome. Be off then." Replied Maechen as he bowed in return.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Timeline (Yuna-Landien)  
  
Still in Bikanel Island (will be there for about another day) – Calm Lands  
  
So sorry that this chapter is quite short. You see, I have been extremely busy and have not been feeling well.... Do forgive me! 


End file.
